


FROZEN LABRADOR DORITO AND THE ROMANIAN DISASTER

by Rose_Miller



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Angst, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Light-Hearted Jokes, Mixed Signals, Protective Siblings, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 84
Words: 22,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: As Chris lives his days in the lime light, as Captain America/Steve Rogers. In one world, where most people think they know him. Or at least what they believe to be true about him.Outside of Chris' Hollywood fame, thanks to Marvel. He shares a house, with his little sister Aubrey.She means everything to him, and that usually results in Chris being the annoying "helicopter parent" type of big brother.Aubrey is younger than Chris by eleven years.She spends most of her days, at home or with her best friend Ashley. Who Aubrey knows Chris has a crush on, but he's too shy to tell Ashley. Aubrey doesn't mind.Aubrey doesn't care for the spotlight, but she is proud of her big brother.... and she might have a crush one of his best friends...Sebastian is still new to the spotlight. As he works beside Chris, playing James "Bucky" Barnes/The Winter Soldier, in most of the Captain America movies.Sebastian knows his best friend is a little over protective sometimes. But he doesn't really understand why, until he finally meets Chris' little sister.





	1. Shut up Dorito

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters or actors from Marvel.
> 
> I wrote this years ago, that not even my best friend knows about this. Until she reads this. I just got around to editing it, and I feel like I want to post it.
> 
> There are horrible puns ahead (note the stupid title), but if you've read most of my work. You are already prepared for it.
> 
> Aubrey Rain and Ashley/Onalaska are my characters. Salem, Winter/Winnie, and Eleanor are my real animals. I know, weird.
> 
> If there is anything in the tags I am missing, but the time you read this. I have probably already changed or added to them as I post.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, sorry for this long note.

"Rain!" Chris yells.

 

"WHAT?" Aubrey answers annoyed.

 

\----

"Are you awake?" Chris asks, outside her door.

 

"I am now." Aubrey mumbles, as she sits up.

 

\----

"Are you, doing anything today?" Chris asks, as he walks into her room.

 

"Why?" Aubrey asks, as she rubs her eyes.

 

"Just wondering..." Chris shrugs.

 

"Bull! You want to know, if Onalaska's coming over." Aubrey says, as she glares at him.

 

"What?" Chris scoffs.

 

Aubrey rolls her eyes.

 

"I-I-I uh..." Chris stumbles over his words.

 

\----

"You're disgusting!" Aubrey says, as she smacks him with her pillow.

 

"Whatever! It's not my fault, your friend... is... is..."

 

"Shut up Dorito! She knows you like her!" Aubrey laughs.

 

"How does she know?" Chris asks shocked.

 

"Because I told her!" Aubrey laughs again.

 

"Can't trust little sisters apparently." Chris grumbles.

 

"Hey! You'd probably do the same, big bro!" Aubrey makes a face.

 

"Would not!" Chris laughs.

 

"Whatever. Get out!" Aubrey yawns.

 

\----

"I have a friend coming over. So put on sweat pants and, an oversized sweat shirt. Before, you come out." Chris demands.

 

"Why?" Aubrey asks annoyed.

 

"Because your big brother said so!" Chris yells, as he walks out of the room.

 

\----

"Go fondue yourself!" Aubrey yells, as she tries going back to sleep.


	2. Doorbell

Just as Aubrey is starting to dream again, the doorbell rings.

 

\----

Winter comes running into Aubrey’s room, to bark.

 

"I got it, I got it." Aubrey mumbles, as she gets up.

 

\----

Aubrey’s puts on her Avengers sweat pants, over her Marvel shorts. Then she puts on her Winter Soldier hoodie, before walking out of her room.

 

\----

The doorbell rings again, as Aubrey is walking up to the door.

 

\----

"SHUT UP!" Aubrey yells annoyed.

 

Winter comes up behind Aubrey, she stands between Aubrey’s legs, and she starts to growl.

 

Aubrey giggles to herself, as she opens the door.

 

\----

"Hi." A handsome, blue eyed gentleman, says as Aubrey opens the door.

 

For some reason, Aubrey felt as though she recognized him.

 

But she was too tired, to even remember where she’d seen that face before.

 

\----

"Hi..." Aubrey says, as she tries to remember, what words are.

 

Winnie growls, bringing Aubrey back to reality.

 

"Winter!" Aubrey scolds, as she looks down at her.

 

\----

"Please excuse my Soldier, she's harmless." Aubrey says, as she looks back up at him.

 

Blue eyes just chuckles.


	3. Hey man!

"Hey!" Aubrey hears Chris say, as he sneaks up on her.

 

"Hey man! I almost thought, I had the wrong house." Blue eyes laughs, as he greets Chris.

 

\----

"Come on Winnie." Aubrey whispers, as she walks away from the door.

 

Winter looks up at Aubrey, and she follows her.

 

\----

Aubrey stops in the hallway, as she tries deciding if I wants food. Or if she should attempt to sleep again.

 

\----

As Aubrey thinks over her options. Her black cat Salem tries bolting, for the open door.

 

\----

"CHRIS!" Aubrey screams, as she tries grabbing Salem. But he slips out of her grip.

 

\----

Chris turns around quickly, when he hears his name. He closes the door, while his friend grabs Salem.

 

"I don't think that's a good idea." Blue eyes says, as he holds Salem.

 

\----

"Little Panther!" Aubrey scolds, as she walks up to blue eyes.

 

Salem meows when he sees Aubrey.

 

"Yeah! You're naughty!" Aubrey says, as she takes Salem.

 

\----

Aubrey kisses Salem’s head, as he purrs in her arms.

 

"Thanks." Aubrey says, as she walks into the kitchen with Salem.

 

\----

"You are so naughty." Aubrey says, setting Salem on the counter.

 

Aubrey shakes her head, as she grabs a pop out of the fridge.


	4. Dammit Chris!

"Rain!" Chris yells, from the other room.

 

"What?" Aubrey answers.

 

"Your phone's ringing." Chris yells.

 

\----

"Who is it?" Aubrey asks, as she tries to find him.

 

"Ashley." Chris answers.

 

\----

Aubrey quickly runs to Chris for her phone.

 

\----

"Hey!" Aubrey yells, as she snatches her phone out of Chris' hand, and she answers the call.

 

" _Is Dorito there_?" Ashley asks.

 

"Yep." Aubrey says, as she smiles at Chris.

 

"Is he looking hot today?" Ashley giggles.

 

"You're gross." Aubrey makes a face.

 

" _You can say yes_." Ashley laughs.

 

"No." Aubrey cringes.

 

" _Come outside, let's get something to eat_." Ashley snickers.

 

"I'm putting my shoes on. See you in two seconds." Aubrey says, as she looks at Chris.

 

" _Hurry_!" Ashley says, before hanging up.

 

\----

"House is yours, I'm going to get a bite with Onalaska. Don't let your nephew out, and you better be good to Winter!" Aubrey lectures Chris.

 

"Did she ask about me?" Chris asks.

 

"I swear, if you walk out there right now..." Aubrey starts to say, as Chris jogs to the door.

 

"DAMMIT CHRIS!" Aubrey yells, as she grabs her shoes, and chase after him.


	5. Keep it in your pants

"Hey..." Chris says, casually walking up to Ashley's car.

 

"Hi." Ashley smiles.

 

\----

"Keep it in your pants!" Aubrey yells, smacking Chris with her shoe.

 

"Hey!" Chris yells, as he grabs Aubrey’s shoe.

 

"I won't let this happen!" Aubrey laughs, as she glares at him.

 

Chris rolls his eyes, and then he looks at Ashley.

 

\----

"I'm planning a bonfire tonight -"

 

"Since when?" Aubrey asks confused.

 

\----

Chris puts his hand over Aubrey’s mouth as he continues. "Why don't you stay for a while tonight? Have a beer and some s’mores with us." Chris offers.

 

"While Rain pushes you into the pool, at some point?" Ashley laughs.

 

"I'm sure she'll behave toni- ouch!" Chris says, pulling his hand off Aubrey’s mouth.

 

"I doubt that." Ashley laughs.

 

\----

"Did you just bite me?" Chris asks shocked.

 

"Maybe..." Aubrey shrugs, with a smile.

 

\----

“Well, you got your answer.” Chris yells at his friend.

 

“Wait? What the fuck was that?” Aubrey asks, looking between the two men.

 

“Language!” Chris scolds.

 

\----

“WHAT THE FONDUE WAS THAT?” Aubrey yells, trying to hold her laughter.

 

“Nothing. He just asked about you, and he got his answer.” Chris shrugs.

 

“You are such, a star spangled spandex wearing-”

 

“Stop!” Chris yells at Aubrey.

 

\----

“Whatever. Is he staying too now or what?” Aubrey asks, crossing her arms.

 

“Yeah.” Chris nods.

 

“Can we please, get something to eat?” Ashley asks.

 

“Yeah… I don’t have time for this.” Aubrey shakes her head, as she gets into Ashley’s car.

 

\----

“What time, will you guys be back?” Chris asks.

 

“When you stop, being over protective.” Aubrey laughs, as Ashley pulls out of the driveway.


	6. Was that him?

“Why was Bucky, with Chris?” Ashley asks, as she merges onto the road.

 

“THAT’S WHO THAT WAS!” Aubrey yells, smacking her own forehead.

 

“What? Did you not know?” Ashley laughs shocked.

 

“Idiot star boy, woke me up early. He wanted to ask about you… then he told me a friend was coming over, so I had to cover up. I was so tired, when I opened the door. I didn’t realize I was looking at Bucky.” Aubrey laughs.

 

“Wow! At least you didn’t drool on him.” Ashley teases.

 

“Shut up!” Aubrey makes a face.

 

\----

“Look... why don’t we pick up some food? And we’ll bring it back to the guys?” Ashley offers.

 

“I don’t care.” Aubrey shrugs.

 

\----

Ashley drives up to the nearest grocery store. Where she runs inside while Aubrey waits.

 

\----

Aubrey’s playing on her phone, when who should call…?

 

“What?” Aubrey asks annoyed.

 

“ _Hey… Chris wanted me to call you guys_ …” Sebastian answers.

 

“Oh!” Aubrey says, surprised as she sits up.

 

“ _He wanted to know, if you guys were getting food. Or if we should_?” Sebastian explains.

 

“Okay… I have to ask this, and take it seriously…” Aubrey says, as she laughs a little.

 

“ _Sure_.” Sebastian answers.

 

\----

“My brother is letting you use his phone… to call me? Is he getting anything out of this? Or this a joke, and he’s sitting right next to you?” Aubrey asks, rolling her eyes.

 

“ _Um_ …” Sebastian laughs.

 

“He’s there isn’t he?” Aubrey asks, with a laugh.

 

“ _Yeah_ …” Sebastian laughs.

 

“Oh my god. Tell him Ashley’ getting food, we’ll be back in five.” Aubrey shakes her head.

 

“ _Alright… uh… he wants to know_ …” Sebastian hesitates.

 

“Jesus! Give him the phone.” Aubrey says annoyed. She knew what Chris wanted.

 

\----

“ _What_?” Chris answers.

 

“You are unbelievable! She’s my friend!” Aubrey yells at him.

 

“ _What_?” Chris laughs.

 

“You want to know what, you should wear. Jesus, I thought you were the guy!” Aubrey laughs. “Look, I know you’re over protective and shit. But I don’t need you, asking me about my friend. If you like her, TALK TO HER!” Aubrey rolls her eyes.

 

\----

“ _I_ -”

 

“You have a mouth, and you have a voice! To which, YOU BETTER NOT USE AGAINST HER MOUTH. AND I HOPE I NEVER HEAR, ANY MOANS LEAVE YOUR MOUTH. WHEN YOU’RE WITH HER!” Aubrey screams into the phone.

 

“ _Then I don’t want to see you, out of my sight. While Sebastian’s around_.” Chris hangs up.

 

“Go pout old man.” Aubrey rolls her eyes again.


	7. You're all grown ass adults!

“Hey!” Ashley yells, startling Aubrey.

 

“Dammit Onalaska!” Aubrey yells at her.

 

“Sorry.” Ashley laughs, as she throws the bags in the back.

 

\----

“I just talked to Chris.” Aubrey rolls her eyes.

 

“What does he want now?” Ashley asks.

 

“He wanted to know, what he should wear. Before we get back.” Aubrey says, as she shakes her head.

 

“Oh my god.” Ashley laughs.

 

“I got him so mad, he’s threatening… to be a helicopter parent all night now.” Aubrey laughs.

 

“Oh please, he isn’t really Steve Rogers for fuck sake.” Ashley laughs.

 

“Well that’s what I have to put up with.” Aubrey shrugs.

 

Ashley shakes her head as she starts the car.

 

\----

“Well I have a few things I need to say to him.” Ashley shakes her head.

 

“Like what?” Aubrey asks.

 

“For starters, the way he made you dress! He and Sebastian, are grown ass men! Not to mention you’re a grown-”

 

“A grown ass woman!” Aubrey yells, mocking her.

 

Ashley glares at Aubrey.

 

“I had to.” Aubrey laughs.

 

\----

“You shouldn’t have to cover up! I don’t care who is at your house!” Ashley fumes.

 

“Here we go…” Aubrey shakes her head.


	8. ANTHONY!

When the girls arrive back at the house. Aubrey strips off her sweat shirt, as she gets out of the car.

 

\----

“Did it get hotter?” Aubrey asks, annoyed as she messes with her hair.

 

“Maybe, it’s because you’re here.” Aubrey hears from behind her.

 

As Aubrey turns to the voice. She can’t control her reaction.

 

\----

“OH MY GOD!” Aubrey screams.

 

“What?” Ashley yells, jumping out of her car.

 

\----

“Anthony, dammit! You scared me!” Aubrey laughs, as she hugs him.

 

“Chris make you cover up?” Anthony asks, as he chuckles.

 

“Duh.” Aubrey rolls her eyes.

 

“I guess, I shouldn’t have talked to him.” Anthony cringes.

 

“What do you mean?” Aubrey asks confused.

 

“I told him, you had a thing for Bucky.” Anthony laughs.

 

“I DO NOT!” Aubrey yells at him.

 

\----

“Do not, what?” Ashley asks, as she stands beside Aubrey.

 

“I DO NOT, HAVE A THING FOR BUCKY!” Aubrey yells.

 

“Seriously?” Ashley asks, staring at Aubrey.

 

“I do not!” Aubrey insists.

 

\----

“Why are you yelling?” Chris asks, as he comes out of the house.

 

“Nothing.” Aubrey glares at Anthony.

 

“What did you guys get?” Chris asks.

 

“Bags are in the car.” Ashley points over her shoulder.

 

Chris opens the backseat doors, and grabs the bags.

 

While Anthony and Ashley, continue teasing Aubrey.

 

\----

“Do we need to talk about, your clothes?” Ashley asks.

 

“Or you daughter?” Anthony adds.

 

“Hey! Winnie was a joke! But mom liked it so much, if she could call her Winnie.” Aubrey makes a face.

 

“Clothes then?” Ashley laughs.

 

“The sweat shirt, I bought myself! I thought it was cool! The rest of my clothes were sent by mom!” I say as I walk into the house, to avoid them.

 

\----

Aubrey could hear Anthony and Ashley, laughing by the car.


	9. Anthony!

As Aubrey opens the front door. Winnie comes running, to the door barking.

 

\----

“It’s mom Winnie!” Aubrey yells, as she walks through the door.

 

Winnie immediately jumps on Aubrey, she grabs Aubrey’s forearm, and she almost pulls Aubrey to the floor.

 

\----

“She’s a sweet dog. When she isn’t growling at you.” Sebastian laughs.

 

“Yeah, she’s getting snarly the older she gets.” Aubrey says, as she holds Winnie’s front paws, and she kisses her.

 

\----

“So… you’re Chris’ sister…” Sebastian says, his statement is mixed with a question.

 

“You’re observant.” Aubrey nods.

 

“He’s talked about you. But I’d never seen your picture.” Sebastian explains.

 

“Yeah, well if he wasn’t so busy… drooling over my best friend. He’d be freaking out, that I’m wearing a tank top in front of you.” Aubrey rolls her eyes.

 

“Chris does that to you?” Sebastian asks.

 

“Why do you think, you’ve never seen my picture?” Aubrey shrugs.

 

“Well… a lot of the time, we talk about work…” Sebastian trails off.

 

“Well it’s not like he doesn’t have any of me. No matter how hard I try

NOT, to let anyone take my picture…” Aubrey says annoyed.

 

\----

“Hey beautiful.” Anthony says, as he grabs Aubrey’s butt.

 

“Anthony!” Aubrey yells, as she slaps his arm.

 

“Hey man.” Sebastian nods, as he eyes Anthony.

 

“Hey! Chris needs help outside.” Anthony points over his shoulder.

 

Sebastian nods as he walks outside.

 

\----

“What the hell, was that?” Aubrey asks, turning to Anthony.

 

“I thought it’d be fun.” Anthony shrugs.

 

\----

“Is there something I should know?” Aubrey asks confused.

 

“Ashley owes me a dollar.” Anthony laughs.

 

“What?” Aubrey asks confused.


	10. Whoa

Ashley walks in the door laughing. As she trips over her own feet.

 

“Whoa!” Aubrey yells, as she tries catching Ashley.

 

\----

“Here! I need to go find something!” Ashley laughs, handing Aubrey a small squirt gun.

 

“Where did you get this?” Aubrey asks confused.

 

“No time! Just shoot!” Ashley laughs, as she ducks.

 

\----

Ashley takes off into the backyard, as Anthony and Aubrey get wet.

 

“Fuck!” Aubrey yells, as she wipes her face dry.

 

\----

“Where is she?” Chris asks, as he runs into the house.

 

“Who?” Aubrey asks, as she laughs.

 

\----

Chris glares at Aubrey, and he runs through the house.

 

“DON’T GET WATER, IN MY ROOM DORITO!” Aubrey yells after him.


	11. You watch too much Arrow

“Where do I put these?” Sebastian asks, as he’s the last through the door.

 

“Backyard, you want help?” Aubrey says, as she offers a hand.

 

“Let me babe.” Anthony says, pushing Aubrey’s hand aside.

 

\----

Aubrey tries to hide, the confused glance she gives Anthony.

 

“We should probably start the grill.” Sebastian mumbles, as he pushes past Aubrey.

 

\----

“Are you enjoying this?” Aubrey asks, as she looks at Anthony.

 

Anthony smiles as he follows Sebastian.

 

Aubrey groans as she rolls her eyes.

 

\----

After and Anthony and Sebastian go outside.

 

Ashley comes running through the house. She has her water gun up, aimed like she was a cop.

 

“You watch too much Arrow.” Aubrey teases.

 

\----

Ashley’s head quickly turns towards Aubrey, Ashley glares at her, and then Ashley puts her finger up to her lips.

 

Aubrey nods, and she decides to walk outside.


	12. SHUT UP!

“Hey.” Aubrey says, when she sees Sebastian and Anthony.

 

“Hey.” Anthony smiles.

 

\----

“You guys okay?” Aubrey asks, as she grabs the bag of corn.

 

“Yeah, Seb is figuring out the grill.” Anthony laughs.

 

“I hate that nickname… no offense.” Aubrey makes a face.

 

“What would you rather call me?” Sebastian asks annoyed.

 

“Bucky.” Anthony teases.

 

“Shut up!” Aubrey yells, as she throws an ear of corn at Anthony.

 

“I don’t know, what I’d call you.” Aubrey says, as she goes back to peeling corn.

 

\----

“Did you get this on yet?” Ashley asks, as she sneaks outside.

 

“Almost.” Sebastian says, looking around the grill.

 

“Nobs are on the front. Gas in on the left. The gas should be on, if not turn it.” Aubrey explains.

 

Anthony starts snickering, when Sebastian glares at him.

 

\----

“I told you.” Anthony laughs.

 

Aubrey shakes her head, as she finishes with the corn.


	13. I think I got it

“Shit! I’m not out here!” Ashley yells, in a whisper as she runs.

 

\----

“Where is she?” Chris asks, when he comes outside.

 

“Who?” Aubrey asks confused.

 

“Who? Are you serious? Ashley! That’s who!” Chris says annoyed.

 

“Haven’t heard of her.” Aubrey laughs.

 

\----

Chris rolls his eyes, as he looks around the backyard.

 

“He loves me, can’t you tell.” Aubrey laughs.

 

“That’s alright, I love you.” Anthony smiles.

 

“I love you too, ChocoChino.” Aubrey laughs.

 

“I knew I’d get you to say that.” Anthony snickers.

 

“Outside of the bedroom.” Aubrey says with a wink.

 

Anthony turns his back to Aubrey, as he laughs.

 

Sebastian pretends he didn’t hear that.

 

\----

“Did you get that started?” Aubrey asks, trying not to giggle.

 

“I think so.” Sebastian sighs.

 

Anthony walks over to him, and he checks.

 

\----

“Yeah, he got it now.” Anthony nods.

 

“Cool, get the meat out of the packages.” Aubrey says, as she cleans up.

 

“I’m going to boil the corn.” Aubrey says, as she walks inside.


	14. I won

Aubrey trips over Salem and Eleanor, as they run past her. As she makes her way through the house, making Aubrey roll her eyes.

 

“Thanks guys.” Aubrey says, as she walks into the kitchen.

 

\----

Aubrey grabs a big pot, and she fills it with water.

 

\----

As the pot fills, Aubrey puts the corn into the pot, and then she turns the water off.

 

\----

Aubrey puts the pot on the stove top, and she turns the burner on.

 

\----

“Towels?” Aubrey hears, Ashley ask as she laughs.

 

“Bathroom.” Aubrey points.

 

As Aubrey hears Ashley leave the kitchen. Aubrey turns around, to look at Ashley.

 

\----

“What happened?” Aubrey laughs.

 

“I won.” Ashley laughs.

 

“You’re trailing water through the house!” Aubrey yells, as she grabs a dish towel.

 

“You should see your brother!” Ashley yells.


	15. WINNIE!

Aubrey walks outside, to find the boys laughing.

 

“What happe-” Aubrey starts to ask, until she sees Winter.

 

\----

“WINNIE!” Aubrey whines, when she sees her puppy soaking wet.

 

Winter barks happily as she wags her tail.

 

“What did you do to my baby?” Aubrey asks Chris.

 

“He… he didn’t do anything…” Anthony laughs.

 

“What happened?” Aubrey asks, starting to get annoyed.

 

Winter runs up to Aubrey, brushing her nose against Aubrey’s hand.

 

“Chris was attacking Ashley, when she started to scream. Winter ran up on him, and pulled him into the pool. She didn’t let go of him, so she fell in with him.” Sebastian explains.

 

“You deserve it.” Aubrey says, taking Winnie inside.

 

\----

Winter continues wagging her tail, as she follows Aubrey inside.

 

“You poor thing.” Aubrey says, as she looks down at Winnie.

 

Winnie gives off a huff, telling Aubrey to calm down.

 

Aubrey can’t help but laugh.

 

\----

Winnie follows Aubrey to the bathroom, and Aubrey grabs a towel.

 

\----

“Come here.” Aubrey says, holding up the towel.

 

Winnie walks up to Aubrey, and Winnie presents Aubrey her butt first.

 

Aubrey laughs as she starts to dry Winnie off.

 

\----

When one side of the towel is wet, Aubrey flips it over, and she dries Winnie off again.

 

\----

“Alright, stay out of the pool. Please! Now go back and play.” Aubrey gestures, with her hand for Winnie to leave.

 

Winnie licks Aubrey’s hand, and then she runs out of the bathroom.

 

Aubrey shakes her head, as she hangs up the towel she used.

 

\----

“Stinky dog.” Aubrey laughs, making a face.


	16. Never mind

“Hey.” Sebastian says, startling Aubrey.

 

“Fuck!” Aubrey yells, as she jumps slightly.

 

\----

“Sorry, I wanted to see if the corn was done.” Sebastian smiles.

 

“Does it look like the corn is in here?” Aubrey asks, making a face.

 

Sebastian looks down at his feet, and then back at Aubrey.

 

\----

“It should be, by now.” Aubrey says, walking past him to the kitchen.

 

Sebastian follows Aubrey.

 

\----

“Did you guys get the meat cooked?” Aubrey asks, as she turns off the corn.

 

“Yeah, Anthony’s putting the finishing touches on it.” Sebastian nods.

 

“Alright, plates are up here with cups. Take as many as we need, and put them on the deck table.” Aubrey says, opening the cupboard.

 

Sebastian nods, and he does as Aubrey asks.

 

\----

“Can I ask you something?” Aubrey asks, turning to Sebastian.

 

“Sure.” Sebastian shrugs.

 

Aubrey opens her mouth to ask her question. But then she shakes her head.

 

“Never mind.” Aubrey says, turning away from him.

 

Aubrey could feel Sebastian’s eyes on her. But she avoids his gaze.

 

\----

Aubrey drains the corn, and then she puts them in bowl. To carry the corn outside.

 

“Silverware is right in front of you.” Aubrey points to the drawer.

 

\----

Aubrey grabs the butter, salt shaker and pepper shaker, the bowl of corn, and then she heads outside.


	17. What's with the new shade?

“What’s with the new shade?” Ashley teases.

 

“Nothing.” Aubrey shakes her head.

 

“Tell me…” Ashley urges.

 

“I wanted to ask Sebastian something. But I changed my mind.” Aubrey shakes her head again.

 

“What were you going to ask?” Ashley asks.

 

“Nothing. I don’t remember anymore.” Aubrey shrugs.

 

“I don’t think, I’ve seen you this flustered in a long time.” Ashley teases.

 

“Stop enjoying this.” Aubrey glares at her.

 

\----

“Meats done.” Anthony says, setting a plate of steaks, and a plate of burgers down.

 

“I’ll get ketchup, steak sauce, and mustard.” Chris says, as he heads inside.

 

“Pickles too!” Aubrey chimes in.

 

Ashley laughs and she shakes her head.

 

“You know I always crave those.” Aubrey laughs.

 

“I know.” Ashley smiles.

 

\----

Ashley and Aubrey pick seats, next to each other at the table.

 

\----

Sebastian comes outside, and Aubrey takes the plates from him.

 

“What do you want?” Aubrey asks, as she starts serving Chris, Anthony, and Ashley.

 

“What?” Sebastian asks confused.

 

“What do you want?” Aubrey asks again, handing Ashley her plate.

 

“Um…” Sebastian says, still confused.

 

“I’m the little sister. It’s my job to feed everyone.” Aubrey laughs.

 

“She makes it her job.” Ashley corrects.

 

“That too.” Aubrey smiles.

 

“Um… burger is fine.” Sebastian shrugs.

 

“Alright.” Aubrey says, as she grabs him a bun, and a good sized burger.

 

“Chris is bringing ketchup, if you need it.” Aubrey says, handing Sebastian his plate.


	18. You can drink

“I got drinks.” Anthony says, as he comes out with Chris.

 

\----

“You guys have to butter your own corn.” Aubrey says, serving herself.

 

\----

Anthony hands Ashley a mike’s hard lemonade.

 

\----

Then Anthony sets Aubrey’s pop down in front of her.

 

“You don’t drink?” Sebastian asks, as Anthony offers him a beer or pop.

 

“No, I never will.” Aubrey says, as she sits down.

 

“Oh…” Sebastian says, feeling uncomfortable taking a beer.

 

“You can drink, I won’t stop you from that.” Aubrey says honestly.

 

“Uh…” Sebastian hesitates.

 

“Anthony give him a beer. Just don’t pay attention to me.” Aubrey says, looking at Sebastian.

 

“Why?” Sebastian asks, as he takes the beer.

 

“She gags if she can smell the alcohol.” Ashley answers, as she sets her lemonade down.

 

\----

Anthony sits next to Ashley, Sebastian sits next to Aubrey, and Chris sits across from Aubrey.

 

“Dig in.” Aubrey says, opening her pop.

 

Sebastian watches Aubrey, and Aubrey turns to Ashley. Begging her friend for help.

 

Ashley smiles as she picks up her corn.

 

Aubrey keeps her eyes on the table, as she tries to eat.

 

\----

When everyone finishes, the guys start to talk.


	19. Stop avoiding the question!

“Anyone need seconds?” Aubrey asks, gathering up the plates.

 

“Hey, hey! Stop avoiding the conversation.” Anthony insists, grabbing Aubrey’s wrist, across the table.

 

“I’m not in the conversation, and my daughter is hungry.” Aubrey glares at him.

 

Anthony takes the plates, and he goes inside for Aubrey.

 

\----

Aubrey rolls her eyes, as she sits back down, and she crosses her arms.

 

Aubrey can hear Ashley laughing.

 

Aubrey shoots Ashley a glare, as Chris starts talking again.

 

\----

“So why didn’t you, tell Bucky about your sister?” Ashley chimes in.

 

Chris stops midsentence, as he stares at Ashley.

 

“Oh great.” Aubrey mumbles.

 

\----

“What?” Chris finally asks.

 

“Bucky told Rain, he’d never seen her before. So when Aubrey opened the door, he didn’t know who she was.” Ashley explains.

 

\----

“Wait… I-”

 

“Beside the point.” Ashley brushes Aubrey off.

 

\----

Aubrey hadn’t told Ashley, about that conversation. So how could she know about it?

 

\----

“I guess I never got around to it?” Chris shrugs.

 

“Bull! Rogers, this isn’t the thirties. You made her dress, in sweats and a hoodie. It was ninety degrees today! You made her put it over, her tank and shorts.” Ashley adds.

 

“That… I…” Chris stutters.

 

“You need to stop, treating her like a child.” Ashley says annoyed.

 

“I’m not treating her like a child.” Chris argues.

 

“Then why are you acting like this? Yes he’s your friend, and yes she’s your sister. But they can certainly talk! I’m sure Bucky, didn’t blow his load looking at her.” Ashley crosses her arms.

 

“ASHLEY!” Aubrey yells, about her last comment.

 

\----

“I’m just saying, we’re adults. You should be able to dress how you want. That is also keeping me, from dick punching your brother.” Ashley shrugs.

 

Aubrey puts her hand over her face, as she shakes her head.


	20. Bonfire anyone?

“How about a bonfire?” Anthony offers, to break the tension.

 

“Yeah, I’ll get the stuff for s’mores.” Aubrey says, as she walks inside.

 

\----

Aubrey grabs the grocery bag with s’mores ingredients.

 

\----

As Aubrey makes her way outside. She could hear Ashley and Chris, still arguing.

 

“So what?” Ashley asks annoyed.

 

“I’m looking out for her!” Chris insists.

 

“Do you honestly think, he’d hurt her?” Ashley asks.

 

“No b-”                      

 

“Then back off!” Ashley says, raising her voice.

 

“She’s my-”

 

“Don’t you dare! She’s just as much my sister, as she is yours!” Ashley yells.

 

You could hear a moment of dead silence. Even the crickets stopped chirping.

 

\----

Chris sighs, he knows he can’t win.

 

“She’s grown, she knows what she’s doing. Hell, she more terrified than anything! You know nothing will happen, right away. Rain is careful, and I’m sure Bucky is too! Stop thinking like HIM!” Ashley says, ending the argument.

 

Aubrey walks outside, after they finish fighting.

 

\----

“Can you get the pokers, for the mallows?” Aubrey asks Ashley.

 

Ashley nods as she walks over to the grill.

 

\----

“I’m sorry.” Chris says, as he grabs Aubrey’s arm.

 

“Don’t.” Aubrey shakes her head.

 

“I just worry.” Chris sighs.

 

“I know.” Aubrey nods.

 

Chris nod, as he hugs Aubrey tightly.

 

\----

“You’re gross, leave me alone.” Aubrey laughs, as she pushes Chris back.

 

Chris laughs as they both walk over to the fire.


	21. He's only teasing

“Hang on!” Anthony whispers, as he stops Aubrey.

 

“What?” Aubrey asks confused.

 

“Come ‘ere.” Anthony says, as he grabs Aubrey’s hand.

 

Chris takes the s’mores from Aubrey.

 

Aubrey follows Anthony over to the others. Which is where she was going anyway.

 

\----

“Hey! Sebastian!” Anthony yells.

 

Sebastian looks up at Anthony confused.

 

“Anthony no!” Aubrey says, as she tries to stop him.

 

\----

“Do you know where she can sit?” Anthony asks.

 

“Uh…” Sebastian says confused. Pointing at the empty chair beside him.

 

“Anthony!” Aubrey says, as he pushes her in front of him.

 

“No! Those won’t do for her.” Anthony smirks.

 

“No! Anthony! Stop!” Aubrey yells, as she tries to push him back.

 

Anthony grabs Aubrey’s wrists, and he starts pushing her.

 

\----

“Oh! I know!” Anthony laughs.

 

“Anthony!” Aubrey yells in a deep voice, making herself laugh.

 

“How about here!” Anthony yells, as he pushes Aubrey down roughly.

 

Aubrey stumbles backwards, and she ends up sitting on Sebastian’s lap.

 

\----

“Whoa…” Sebastian says embarrassed.

 

Aubrey covers her face as she puts her head down, and she gets up quickly.

 

\----

“You’re an ass!” Aubrey mumbles to Anthony, as she fast walks inside.

 

Ashley sees Aubrey, and she follows her into the house.


	22. So much for this game

“Hang on!” Ashley says, as she grabs Aubrey’s arm.

 

“What?” Aubrey asks, turning around.

 

“Anthony is only teasing you.” Ashley answers.

 

“I know! But I don’t need him doing that!” Aubrey says annoyed.

 

“Look, I’ll tell him to tone it down. Just come back outside.” Ashley says, taking Aubrey’s hand.

 

Aubrey knew there wasn’t a point in fighting Ashley. So Aubrey follows her outside.

 

\----

“Anthony.” Ashley says, getting his attention.

 

Anthony looks up at Ashley, and she shakes her head.

 

Anthony nods, as hands Aubrey a s’more he made.

 

“Thanks.” Aubrey says, as taking the s’more from him.

 

\----

Anthony grabs Aubrey hips, and he pulls her onto his lap.

 

“So… how about we break the ice, about each other?” Anthony suggests.

 

“Okay.” Sebastian shrugs.

 

Aubrey rolls her eyes, of course he’d be up for that.

 

\----

“Aubrey, what was the last thing… you had between your knees last night?” Anthony chuckles.

 

“Anthony!” Aubrey glares at him.

 

Sebastian looks down at his feet, as he clenches his jaw.

 

“A pillow you jerk. I have a bad knee, you know that.” Aubrey glares at him.

 

“I was just kidding.” Anthony laughs.

 

\----

“So much for this game.” Aubrey says annoyed.

 

Ashley laughs as she wipes marshmallow off her lips.


	23. Stupid game

“Who is the most emotional person in the group?” Chris asks.

 

“No!” Aubrey says, raising her index finger.

 

“She is!” Anthony laughs.

 

“I am not!” Aubrey argues, as she looks over her shoulder.

 

“Did you or did you not… cry during “ _Finding Dory_ ”?” Chris asks.

 

“I was on my period!” Aubrey yells.

 

“Yes or no?” Chris asks again.

 

“Yes!” Aubrey pouts.

 

\----

“She wasn’t allowed to watch, certain movies growing up.” Chris smiles.

 

“Sue me! I take those things to heart!” Aubrey says annoyed.

 

“Hey! There is nothing wrong, with her getting emotional over animals.” Ashley says, taking Aubrey’s side.

 

“Thank you!” Aubrey nods.

 

“Besides, she cares more about her kids than you.” Ashley adds with a snort.

 

Chris rolls his eyes, as he turns to Sebastian.

 

\----

*“I used to sing songs from “ _The Little Mermaid_ ”, to pick girls up.” Sebastian shrugs.*

 

“You did?” Aubrey smiles.

 

“You did?” Anthony laughs.

 

“Shut up! That’s cute!” Aubrey says, as she steps on Anthony’s foot.

 

\----

“If I get a little drunk, I get giggly.” Ashley laughs.

 

“Don’t take her drinking.” Aubrey says, as she looks at Sebastian.

 

“Noted.” Sebastian nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** - I took that from an interview. So it is 100% true, if you ever meet him at a con and want to ask him about it. :)


	24. Dodger

“I’m going to adopt a dog I saw, while filming a movie.” Chris admits.

 

“Really?” Aubrey asks, as she looks at him.

 

“Aw.” Ashley smiles.

 

“His name is Dodger. I’m sure he’ll love Winter.” Chris nods.

 

“He better be fixed! Don’t touch my baby like that!” Aubrey says, as she points at Chris.

 

“I know.” Chris nods.

 

\----

“Who here has the biggest-?”

 

“Anthony!” Aubrey snaps, as she turns around.

 

\----

“I was going to say crush.” Anthony laughs.

 

“NO!” Aubrey says, making big eyes.

 

“Alright.” Anthony rolls his eyes.

 

\----

“Why don’t we call it a night? So Anthony will leave Rain alone.” Ashley shakes her head.

 

“Yeah, I need to run errands tomorrow.” Chris nods.

 

Aubrey stands up from Anthony’s lap. As Ashley hands her, the rest of the s'mores.

 

\----

Ashley gets up from her chair, and they both head inside.

 

\----

“He just won’t let up.” Aubrey sighs.

 

“Did you see Bucky?” Ashley asks.

 

“No, why?” Aubrey asks, as they walk into the kitchen.

 

“He kept clenching his jaw, every time Anthony touched you.” Ashley smiles.

 

“What?” Aubrey asks confused.

 

“When Anthony would “flirt” with you. Bucky would look at his feet.” Ashley adds.

 

“Huh…” Aubrey nods.

 

\----

“He likes you.” Ashley teases.

 

Aubrey rolls her eyes, as she puts the s’mores away.


	25. Hey I'm sorry

“Come say goodbye!” Anthony yells.

 

“Coming!” Aubrey says, as she and Ashley walk out to them.

 

\----

“Bye.” Aubrey says, as she hugs Anthony.

 

“Love you, shrimp.” Anthony laughs.

 

“Ha, ha.” Aubrey says annoyed.

 

\----

“It was nice to meet you.” Aubrey says, as she smiles at Sebastian.

 

“You too.” Sebastian smiles.

 

\----

“I’ll walk out with you guys.” Ashley nods to the boys.

 

“See you tomorrow?” Aubrey asks, as she hugs Ashley.

 

“You know it.” Ashley smiles, as she squeezes Aubrey.

 

“Bye guys.” Aubrey waves, as they walk out the door.

 

\----

“That wasn’t too bad?” Chris asks.

 

“Not really.” Aubrey shakes her head.

 

\----

“Hey.” Chris says, as his fingers brush against Aubrey’s arm.

 

“What.” Aubrey asks annoyed.

 

“I’m sorry about making you cover up. It’s nothing personal, you know that. My other friends, I’d seriously worry. That’s why I have you cover up… I guess I just had that same feeling with Seb. I know you’re smarter than I give you credit for. But you are my little sister, and I love you.” Chris says, as he touches Aubrey’s arm.

 

“I know.” Aubrey nods.

 

“Goodnight little sister.” Chris says, as he kisses Aubrey’s forehead.

 

“Goodnight Capsicle.” Aubrey laughs, as she goes down to her room.

 

\----

Aubrey doesn’t bother changing, her clothes when she walks into her room.

 

\----

Winnie is already lying on Aubrey’s bed. So Aubrey lies down next to her.

 

\----

Aubrey rests her hand on Winnie’s face as she smiles.

 

\----

Winnie sighs, and Aubrey kisses her face before falling asleep.


	26. I'm off to the gym

“Hey! I’m going to the gym, I’ll be back later.” Chris yells, waking Aubrey up a little.

 

“Okay.” Aubrey mumbles, as she goes back to sleep.

 

\----

Aubrey rolls over on her left side, trying to get comfortable.

 

Winnie sits up on the bed, shaking it as she stretches.

 

\----

The bed gives a big shaking motion, when Winnie sits down.

 

\----

Winnie touches Aubrey’s hand with her paw. She gives off a huff mixed bark.

 

“Alright, alright.” Aubrey says, as she’s forced to wake up.

 

\----

Winnie starts shaking the bed again. As she stands and wags her tail.

 

“I love you too.” Aubrey laughs.

 

\----

Winnie puts her nose against Aubrey’s lips, and Aubrey gives her a kiss.

 

\----

“Should we sit by the pool?” Aubrey asks, as she pats Winnie’s head.

 

Winnie barks at Aubrey, startling her from how loud it is.

 

“Calm down! I got it.” Aubrey laughs, as she rolls out of bed.

 

\----

Aubrey changes into a bikini, and then she puts a big white t-shirt on over top.

 

\----

Winnie nips at Aubrey’s heels, as she follows her through the house.

 

\----

“Stop!” Aubrey laughs, as she turns to look at Winnie.


	27. By the pool

Winnie jumps up and barks, as Aubrey opens the backyard doors.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Aubrey says, as she walks over to the pool.

 

\----

Aubrey doesn’t plan on getting wet. So she just puts her feet in the water.

 

\----

With her feet in the water, Aubrey puts her hair in a ponytail.

 

\----

Aubrey looks to her left to see Winnie.

 

\---

Winnie walks up tail wagging, and she licks Aubrey’s face happily.

 

“Thanks.” Aubrey laughs, as she kisses Winnie’s nose.

 

\----

Winnie looks past Aubrey.

 

“What?” Aubrey asks confused.

 

\----

Winnie startles Aubrey, when she starts to growl.

 

Aubrey quickly turns around, to see who Winnie’s growling at.

 

\----

“Hey! Is it okay if I’m here?” Sebastian smiles.

 

“Chris… Chris… isn’t here…” Aubrey says confused.

 

\----

Aubrey takes her feet out of the water, and she walks to the back gate.

 

\----

“I’m not really here for him.” Sebastian admits.

 

“Oh…” Aubrey says confused, as she opens the gate.


	28. Can I ask you a question?

“Um… I mean I can go if you want.” Sebastian shrugs.

 

“Well if you drove all the way out here. Whatever… I’m not really doing anything.” Aubrey says, as she walks back to the pool.

 

\----

Winnie runs past Aubrey, to stand between Sebastian and Aubrey.

 

\----

Winnie gets her snarly growl going, as she stares at Sebastian.

 

\----

“Winnie…” Aubrey laughs, as she turns back around.

 

\----

Aubrey pats Winnie on the butt.

 

\----

Winnie turns to Aubrey, and then she looks at Sebastian.

 

“He’s fine.” Aubrey laughs.

 

\----

Winnie looks back at Aubrey, and then she follows close beside her.

 

\----

“She not trust me?” Sebastian asks.

 

“I hope she eventually will. I mean, you are her namesake.” Aubrey shrugs.

 

“Really?” Sebastian asks shocked.

 

“Her name is Winter, but I call her Winnie.” Aubrey nods.

 

“Oh, cute.” Sebastian smiles.

 

\----

Aubrey sits back down by the pool, and she puts her feet in the water.

 

Sebastian sits beside Aubrey, and he takes off his shoes.

 

\----

“Can I ask you something?” Sebastian asks.

 

“You just did.” Aubrey laughs.

 

Sebastian stares at Aubrey.

 

“Yeah.” Aubrey nods.

 

\----

Aubrey at least thought it was funny…


	29. It was just a joke

“Last night… you and Anthony, you-”

 

“I’m not with Anthony.” Aubrey shakes her head.

 

“Oh!” Sebastian says surprised.

 

\----

“The reason why Chris is so uptight about you… and not Anthony, is because Anthony is “safe”. But you aren’t, nothing personal.” Aubrey begins to explain.

 

Sebastian gives Aubrey a confused look, but he nods.

 

\----

“Ashley, Anthony, and Chris know how I feel about you. That’s why Anthony was picking on me last night. That’s also why Chris, keeps acting like an ass.” Aubrey shakes her head.

 

“So Anthony grabbing your ass, holding your hand, making all of those jokes, and having you sit on his lap?” Sebastian asks.

 

“It was a game for him. It was meant to bother you.” Aubrey shrugs. “I’m sure Ashley and Anthony thought of it.”

 

“Well… it worked.” Sebastian admits.

 

“What?” Aubrey asks confused.

 

\----

Sebastian quickly changes the subject.

 

\----

“Are you going to swim?” Sebastian asks.

 

“Not really… I have a bad knee.” Aubrey shakes her head.

 

“Do you care if I swim?” Sebastian asks.

 

“No, go ahead.” Aubrey shrugs.

 

“Alright.” Sebastian shrugs.

 

\----

Sebastian stands up next to Aubrey. As he strips down to his boxer briefs.

 

Aubrey tries to keep her eyes on the water.

 

But she is a female after all.

 

\----

Aubrey sneaks a glance, as Sebastian takes off his shirt.

 

He still had most of his Winter Soldier weight, and damn… did it ever look good on him.

 

\----

Aubrey turns to see where Winnie is, as her cheeks change color.

 

\----

Aubrey bites her inner cheek, hoping Sebastian doesn’t notice.


	30. How many pictures do you have?

Aubrey can hear the water moving, as Sebastian gets in the pool.

 

\----

When Aubrey turns to look for Sebastian. She finds he’s standing in the water, in front of her.

 

\----

“Warm?” Aubrey asks, as she leans forward a little.

 

“Yeah, it’s nice.” Sebastian smiles.

 

\----

“So why did you come out here?” Aubrey asks curious.

 

“Honestly…” Sebastian says, looking away from Aubrey.

 

“Yeah, is there any other way?” Aubrey says, as he looks back at her.

 

\----

“I was hoping Chris wouldn’t be here.” Sebastian admits honestly.

 

“Oh?” Aubrey says, as she sits back.

 

“Not to try anything. I just wanted to be able, to talk to you.” Sebastian adds.

 

Aubrey nods with a pleased smile.

 

\----

“What did you want to ask me last night?” Sebastian asks.

 

“It wasn’t anything important.” Aubrey shakes her head.

 

“I want to know.” Sebastian urges.

 

“I don’t remember what it was” Aubrey shrugs.

 

\----

“Alright, well Anthony wanted to ask you something.” Sebastian changes the subject, slightly.

 

“Oh boy.” Aubrey rolls her eyes.

 

\----

“How many pictures, do you have of me? In your phone?” Sebastian asks.

 

“Right now?” Aubrey asks.

 

“Do you add more every day?” Sebastian laughs.

 

“Kind of.” Aubrey nods.

 

\----

“Right now, what do you have?” Sebastian asks.

 

“303, but I have a board on Pinterest that’s 1,328.” Aubrey blushes.

 

“Wow, I’m flattered.” Sebastian smiles.

 

“I’m sure.” Aubrey nods, not believing him.

 

“I am! I really mean that.” Sebastian insists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't judge me! That many pictures started from when he was in Captain America, to this very day. I didn't do all of that in a night.


	31. Making a cake

“Well, I’m going to go make a cake.” Aubrey says, as she starts to get up.

 

“What for?” Sebastian asks, as he starts to swim around.

 

“It’s the fourth of July, which means… it’s my brother’s alter ego’s birthday.” Aubrey smiles.

 

Sebastian shakes his head as he laughs.

 

“If you need me, I’ll be inside.” Aubrey points to the house.

 

“Okay.” Sebastian nods, as he swims around.

 

\----

Aubrey walks into the kitchen, and she grabs the white cake mix.

 

Salem meows as he jumps onto the counter.

 

“You think you’re going to help?” Aubrey laughs, as she itches his butt.

 

Salem’s tail stiffens and his butt sticks straight up in the air.

 

Aubrey shakes her head with a laugh. As she goes to the oven.

 

\----

Aubrey starts the oven, according to the box’s instructions, and then she grabs all the things she needs.

 

\----

Aubrey cracks a couple eggs, measures the milk, and then she mixes it all together. She adds in two more eggs than the box says, she switches out milk for oil, and she adds in a little more butter to make it a softer cake.

 

\----

Once the mix turns into a liquid form, Aubrey adds in food coloring. Aubrey changes the cake from white to blue.

 

\----

After the cake seems mixed enough, Aubrey grabs a cake pan.

 

\----

Aubrey covers the inside of the cake pan with lard, before pouring the mix in it.

 

\----

After the cake pan is filled, Aubrey puts it in the oven, and she bakes it.


	32. Selfie?

With the cake in the oven. Aubrey turns around, to find Sebastian behind her.

 

\----

“You’re soaking the floor!” Aubrey laughs, when she sees him.

 

“Sorry. I just wanted, to ask for a towel.” He blushes.

 

“Follow me.” Aubrey says, as she walks past him. Aubrey tries not to get wet in the process.

 

Sebastian follows Aubrey, as she walks down the hall.

 

\----

“You can get them in here.” Aubrey says, as she points to bathroom.

 

“Thanks.” Sebastian says, as he walks into the bathroom.

 

Aubrey nods as she hears her phone beep.

 

\----

Aubrey goes into her room, to grab her phone.

 

\----

Aubrey picks her phone up, off of her bedside dresser.

 

\----

Aubrey checks her phone, to find that Chris had text her.

 

\----

**I’m almost done at the gym. Text me, if you want me to pick **something up. –Cap****

 

Aubrey smiles as she asks him, to grab a pizza on his way home.

 

\----

Aubrey walks out of her room, and over to the bathroom. She wanted to check on Sebastian.

 

\----

“Hey.” Aubrey says, as she leans on the doorframe.

 

Sebastian has the towel wrapped around his waist.

 

“Laundry?” Sebastian asks.

 

“Down the hall. Do you want me to wash them for you?” Aubrey offers.

 

“It’s fine.” Sebastian shakes his head.

 

Aubrey steps aside allowing, Sebastian to go wash his boxers.

 

\----

As Aubrey stands in the bathroom. She gets a bad idea, but one that she will certainly enjoy.

 

\----

“Sebastian!” Aubrey yells, hoping he can hear her.

 

“Yeah?” Sebastian answers as, he walks back to the bathroom.

 

“Do you want to, take a selfie with me?” Aubrey asks with a smirk.


	33. Chris will hate me

“Sure.” Sebastian shrugs.

 

“Alright, but there’s a catch…” Aubrey admits.

 

“Okay…” Sebastian hesitates.

 

\----

“I’m going to take my shirt off. Don’t worry I’m wearing a bikini.” Aubrey laughs.

 

Sebastian smiles a little.

 

“I’m going to tuck in the straps on my suit, and I want you to stand behind me. I kind of want it to look like…” Aubrey tries to explain.

 

“That we’re up to something.” Sebastian nods.

 

“Yes!” Aubrey says, excitedly that he gets it.

 

\----

“Okay.” Sebastian nods, as he stands behind Aubrey.

 

Aubrey smiles as she takes her shirt off, and she tucks in her bikini straps.

 

\----

“Ready?” Aubrey asks, as she looks at Sebastian.

 

“Yep.” Sebastian nods.

 

Aubrey opens up her camera, and she turns the camera to front facing.

 

Aubrey looks back at Sebastian, and she holds her breath.

 

\----

Aubrey lift her arms holding up her phone, and she gets ready for the picture.

 

Sebastian rests his hands on Aubrey’s hips, and he kisses the back of her shoulder.

 

\----

Aubrey’s smile turns from one, which might have been forced. To one, that is genuine.

 

\----

Aubrey and Sebastian both look up at the camera, as Aubrey snaps the picture.


	34. Send it to yourself

After the picture is taken, Aubrey turns around to show Sebastian.

 

\----

“You’re so cute!” Sebastian smiles.

 

Aubrey laughs nervously, as she blushes.

 

\----

“How mad would Chris get?” Aubrey asks, as she closes her phone.

 

“Can you send that to me?” Sebastian asks.

 

“Is this a ploy to get my number?” Aubrey teases.

 

“No, but it is one for YOU to get MY number.” Sebastian smirks.

 

Aubrey rolls her eyes as she smiles.

 

\----

Aubrey opens her phone back up, and then she hands it to Sebastian.

 

“Put in your number, and you can send yourself the picture.” Aubrey explains.

 

Sebastian nods as he takes her phone.

 

Aubrey walks out of the bathroom. As she goes to check on her cake.

 

\----

On the way to the kitchen Eleanor comes running through the living room, with Salem on her tail, Winnie gets off the couch when she sees Aubrey and she comes running over to her.

 

“My kids are insane!” Aubrey laughs.

 

Aubrey pats Winnie’s head, as she tries to nudge her out of the way.

 

\----

The oven goes off as Aubrey makes her way to the kitchen.

 

Aubrey walks over to the oven, and she opens the door.

 

\----

“So far so good.” Aubrey says, to herself as she grabs an oven mitt.

 

\----

Aubrey moves the cake to the top shelf, and she starts the timer again.


	35. Do you have a blanket?

“I thought you said it was 303.” Aubrey hears Sebastian say.

 

“What?” Aubrey asks as she grabs icing, and frosting from the cupboard.

 

\----

“You said you have 303 pictures, of me.” Sebastian repeats, more clearly.

 

“Yeah?” Aubrey asks confused, as she sets the item on the counter.

 

\----

“It’s 304.” Sebastian corrects with a laugh.

 

“I was close.” Aubrey sticks out her tongue at him.

 

\----

“Do you have a blanket, or something I can use?” Sebastian asks.

 

“Big guy like you cold?” Aubrey teases.

 

“Unless you want to, offer some form of warmth.” Sebastian smiles.

 

“I’ll get you my comforter.” Aubrey shakes her head.

 

“Thanks.” Sebastian nods.

 

Aubrey walks back to the other end of the house.

 

\----

Aubrey starts to feel like that’s all, that she’s been doing today. Walking back and forth through her own house.

 

\----

Aubrey grabs her big black comforter off my bed, and she wraps it around herself.

 

\----

Aubrey waddles her way through the house, as she tries not trip on the blanket.


	36. I'm fine

Winnie barks at Aubrey excitedly, and then she decides to jump on Aubrey.

 

\----

Winnie’s unexpected force, not only surprises Aubrey but it knocks her over.

 

\----

Aubrey lands flat on her back on the floor, laughing.

 

\----

Aubrey had made a loud thud, when she hit the floor. But she was slightly cushioned, by the blanket.

 

\----

“Are you alright?” Sebastian asks, as he runs into the living room.

 

“Fine.” Aubrey says, as she rolls out of the blanket.

 

Sebastian offers Aubrey his hand, as he helps her get to her feet.

 

\----

“Winnie knocked me over.” Aubrey laughs.

 

“You sure you’re okay?” Sebastian asks.

 

“Yeah, I’ve fallen a number of times. I’m used to it.” Aubrey shrugs.

 

“Alright.” Sebastian says, as he picks up the blanket.

 

\----

“I got that for you.” Aubrey comments.

 

“Thanks.” Sebastian smiles, as he sits on the couch.

 

Aubrey walks over to the other end of couch, as she sits down.

 

\----

“So you like Bucky, huh?” Sebastian smiles.

 

“Maybe.” Aubrey shrugs.

 

Sebastian chuckles.

 

\----

“I mean, initially I only knew Cap. So I went to watch “ _Captain America: The First Avenger_ ”, because he’s my brother. Obvi.” Aubrey laughs.

 

“Understandable.” Sebastian nods.

 

\----

“But of course his best friend, Bucky shows up… and…” Aubrey tosses her hands.

 

“I ruined your life from there.” Sebastian says, as he tries to keep a straight face.

 

“Basically!” Aubrey says, with big eyes.

 

\----

“Sorry.” Sebastian smiles.

 

“Hey, I have to put up with enough crap… from my brother and Ashley. Don’t sweat it.” Aubrey shrugs.


	37. So you like Marvel?

Aubrey hears the oven go off. So she climbs over the couch, to take out the cake.

 

\----

“What cake are you making?” Sebastian asks.

 

“Just a white cake.” Aubrey shrugs.

 

\----

Aubrey walks into the kitchen, and she turns off the oven when she reaches it.

 

\----

Aubrey grabs an oven mitt, she opens the oven door, waving her hand back and forth over it to get rid of the hot air, she pulls the cake out of the oven, and she sets it on the stove top.

 

\----

Aubrey lets the cake cool, before she frosts it.

 

\----

Once the cake is out Aubrey decides, to go back into the living room and sit with Sebastian.

 

\----

“So you’re a Marvel fan? I mean, besides Chris being your brother.” Sebastian asks.

 

“Yeah, I grew up with X-Men so that’s more my thing. I mean I do like the Avengers, but-”

 

“You like me more?” Sebastian chuckles.

 

“I think I’m done talking.” Aubrey says, as she fakes being mad.

 

Sebastian laughs as he pulls the comforter tighter around himself.

 

\----

Winnie comes running through the house barking, as the door opens.

 

“I’m home!” Chris yells.

 

“Living room!” Aubrey yells over Winnie’s barking.

 

\----

“Is he going to kill me?” Sebastian whispers.

 

“I hope not.” Aubrey shrugs.


	38. I walked into a wall

The dryer goes off, making Aubrey realize Sebastian isn’t dressed.

 

\----

“Shit!” Aubrey says as she and Sebastian share, mutual expressions.

 

Sebastian and Aubrey bolt off of the couch, Sebastian goes to the laundry room, and Aubrey goes outside.

 

\----

Aubrey grabs Sebastian’s clothes, left out by the pool.

 

\----

Aubrey quickly runs back into the house. Making her way to the laundry room.

 

While Sebastian comes running from the laundry room.

 

\----

Aubrey and Sebastian collide in the hall.

 

\----

“Shit!” Aubrey mumbles as, she holds her left eye and cheek.

 

“Sorry! Oh my god! Are you okay?” Sebastian says as he panics.

 

“Just get dressed, I’ll go talk to Chris.” Aubrey says, as she hands Sebastian his clothes.

 

\----

Sebastian looks at Aubrey with more concern.

 

Aubrey shrugs it off, as she goes back to the living room.

 

\----

Aubrey tries to blink her eye, but she can’t open it right now.

 

\----

Aubrey’s cheek and eye are throbbing. She doesn’t know where, she hit Sebastian when she ran into him. But she’s sure her face is going to bruise. Mostly from how fast, they were both running.

 

\-----

“Hey! …. What happened?” Chris asks, as he walks up to Aubrey.

 

“I hit a wall.” Aubrey shrugs, as she puts her hand down.

 

“I got the pizza you wanted.” Chris says, as he looks at Aubrey’s face.

 

Aubrey holds her breath.

 

\----

“Rain! What wall?” Chris shouts in Aubrey’s face.

 

“Jesus! Chris chill! What the hell?” Aubrey says, as she leans back.

 

“Your face is already bruising!” Chris shouts.

 

“So!” Aubrey says annoyed.


	39. Black eye

“Where is your phone?” Chris asks.

 

“Why?” Aubrey asks confused.

 

“Because I don’t have mine. I need to call Ashley.” Chris sighs.

 

“On the couch.” Aubrey points to it.

 

\----

“Your eye is starting to swell.” Chris shakes his head.

 

“So I’ll have a black eye. Cool.” Aubrey laughs.

 

“This isn’t funny!” Chris scolds.

 

“Chill out! I’ve bruised my face once before, black eye too!” Aubrey shrugs.

 

\----

Chris goes over to the couch, and he picks up Aubrey’s phone.

 

\----

“Yeah the black eye, was from your friend Tarissa. The right side of your entire face, being bruised… was from one of mom’s daycare kids, when we were little.” Chris shakes his head.

 

“See! You remember.” Aubrey laughs.

 

Chris rolls his eyes, as he opens Aubrey’s phone.


	40. What the hell is this?!

“What the hell is this?” Chris asks angrily.

 

“What?” Aubrey asks confused.

 

Chris shoves Aubrey’s phone in her face.

 

\----

Sebastian had changed Aubrey’s background, to the picture they took together.

 

\----

“Chris calm down, it’s just a-”

 

“Is he still here?” Chris asks.

 

“Yeah, he’s down-” Aubrey tries to explain, but Chris shoves past her.

 

\----

Chris is steaming.

 

“Fuck.” Aubrey mumbles.

 

\----

Aubrey rolls her eyes, she knows Chris is going to overreact.

 

\----

As much fun as it would be, to tell him he’s stupid. Aubrey decides to go into the kitchen instead.

 

\-----

Aubrey pops the cake out of the pan, she puts it on a plate, she frosts it with white frosting, and then she writes on it with red icing.

 

\----

When Aubrey finishes with the cake. She goes and deals with the drama.


	41. Chris stop!

“What the hell are you doing, with my little sister?” Aubrey hears Chris shout.

 

“We weren’t doing anything! It’s all innocent!” Sebastian yells back.

 

“Sure doesn’t look that way!” Chris yells.

 

\----

“Stop!” Aubrey yells over both of them.

 

Chris and Sebastian stare at Aubrey confused.

 

\----

“Chris! It was a joke! It was my idea!” Aubrey rolls her eyes.

 

“Of-”

 

“We both had clothes on, alright!” Aubrey stops Chris from speaking. “It was made to look like, we didn’t. It was just a joke!”

 

Chris glares at Sebastian.

 

\----

“Chill the fondue out! Jesus! What happened to me, being an adult?” Aubrey yells annoyed.

 

“You are an adult. As long as you’re not, doing something like this!” Chris snarls at Aubrey.

 

Aubrey rolls her eyes.

 

\----

“And for you to even participate in this. With my sister!” Chris begins to yell at Sebastian.

 

“Stop! He didn’t do anything!” Aubrey screams at Chris.

 

\----

“I don’t want you, in my house! Get out!” Chris yells at Sebastian.

 

“Dude!” Sebastian says confused.

 

“Get out! Now!” Chris yells again.

 

“Chris! Stop! This is stupid!” Aubrey yells at him.


	42. I'm sorry...

“You’re my little sister, and I’m not going to let this happen! I don’t want you guys alone together!” Chris yells at Aubrey, as he grabs her arm roughly.

 

“Chris! That hurts! Stop!” Aubrey yells, as Chris yanks her down the hall.

 

\----

“This joke of yours, has run its course! I hope you got what you wanted!” Chris screams in Aubrey’s face.

 

“Stop! It was innocent! He has more respect than that! He knew it was a joke even!” Aubrey screams back at him.

 

\----

“I don’t care!” Chris says, as he jerks Aubrey’s arm letting her go.

 

“I don’t know why, I made that cake for you now.” Aubrey mumbles.

 

\----

Chris looks back at Aubrey, as though she mouthed off.

 

“I made your alter ego a cake. Happy fondue birthday, dickhead.” Aubrey says, as she walks down to her room.

 

\----

Aubrey passes Sebastian, on her way to her room.

 

\----

“I’m sorry.” Aubrey whispers, when she sees Sebastian.

 

Sebastian doesn’t say anything, he just hugs Aubrey tightly.

 

\----

Aubrey looks down at her feet, as Sebastian leaves.


	43. Who is it?

When Aubrey hears the front door shut, she goes to her room.

 

\----

Aubrey wishes she had grabbed her phone, so she could call Ashley.

 

\----

Aubrey sits on her bed as she tries to think of something to do.

 

Chris has never acted that way before. Especially towards Aubrey.

 

\----

Winnie jumps on Aubrey’s bed, and she lies on Aubrey’s lap.

 

\----

Winnie knows Aubrey’s upset, and it breaks Aubrey’s heart.

 

\----

Aubrey starts petting Winnie, and then she hears the front door shoved open.

 

“What?” Aubrey hears Chris ask loudly.

 

\----

“This is stupid! You don’t need to do-” Chris yells at someone.

 

Aubrey wants to look, to see who it is. But at the same time, she doesn’t want to look.

 

\----

“Stop!” Aubrey hears Chris yell.


	44. We're leaving, now!

Aubrey looks up just as, Anthony walks into her room.

 

\----

“Let’s go, I’ve got Salem and Eleanor. You get Winter, and your phone.” Anthony instructs.

 

Aubrey nods.

 

\----

Aubrey gets up from her bed, she pats her leg, and she tells Winnie to follow her.

 

\----

The five of them walk out of Aubrey’s room together.

 

\----

Anthony has Eleanor and Salem, under each of his arms.

 

\----

Aubrey grabs her phone, as they go through the living room.

 

\----

“She’s not going anywhere.” Chris says, as he tries to grab Aubrey.

 

“YOU touch her again, and I will roast your balls on a stick!” Ashley threatens, as she steps between Chris and Aubrey.

 

\----

“I didn’t do anything.” Chris rolls his eyes.

 

“Sebastian wouldn’t have called Anthony, and Anthony sure as hell! Would not have called me, if it was nothing. Freedom dick.” Ashley crosses her arms.

 

Chris shakes his head, as he turns away from her.

 

“You do not come looking for her, you do not contact her, and you sure as hell don’t contact me.” Ashley says sternly.

 

\----

“Come on.” Anthony whispers to Aubrey.

 

Aubrey nods as she follows Anthony out of the house.


	45. The punk did good

Anthony gets in the back with Aubrey’s fur kids, while Aubrey sits in the front.

 

They both wait for Ashley, before taking off.

 

\----

“Are you okay?” Anthony asks.

 

Aubrey’s stares out the side window. She hadn’t really, processed any of her emotions.

 

\----

“I’ll give the punk credit…” Anthony chuckles.

 

A small smile appears, in the corner of Aubrey’s lips.

 

“He cares about you, and he did good calling me. He told me as soon as I answered, to call Ashley.” Anthony adds.

 

Aubrey nods.

 

\----

Ashley finally comes out of the house, and she opens the driver door.

 

“That stupid son of a bitch…” Ashley grumbles.

 

\----

“Are you okay?” Ashley asks, as she looks at Aubrey.

 

Aubrey shrugs.


	46. He might be good for her

Ashley sighs as she holds Aubrey’s hand, and then she starts the car.

 

\----

“You get everything?” Ashley asks Anthony.

 

“What we don’t have, I can get later.” Anthony shrugs.

 

Ashley nods as she pulls out of Chris’ driveway.

 

\----

“You’re staying with me, until I say otherwise.” Ashley informs Aubrey.

 

Aubrey nods.

 

\----

“Rain, I’m sorry Chris is like this right now. But you have me, and Anthony. Don’t sweat what freedom dick does. You only need us anyway, besides your kids.” Ashley says, as she pats Aubrey’s leg.

 

“I know.” Aubrey mumbles.

 

“I think Sebastian, is someone you can trust.” Anthony adds.

 

“That’s a shock coming from you, ChocoChino.” Ashley teases.

 

“Hey, if he’s good to her… I won’t help you beat his ass.” Anthony laughs.

 

Aubrey shakes her head with a small smile.

 

\----

Aubrey always knew she could count on them.

 

\----

“Your room is ready, I have toys for the kids, and clothes laid out for you.” Ashley explains, as they turn down her street.

 

\----

“I can stay the night, if you want.” Anthony offers.

 

“I’d like that.” Aubrey nods.

 

“Done.” Ashley says, as she pulls into her driveway.


	47. You have us

Aubrey gets out as Ashley puts the car in park, and then she opens the backseat door.

 

\----

“Come on Winnie.” Aubrey calls to her, as she opens the door.

 

Winnie jumps out, barking happily.

 

“I know.” Aubrey says, as she tries to smile.

 

\----

Anthony slides over the seat, trying to hold Salem and Eleanor comfortably.

 

“Let me take my son.” Aubrey says, as she reaches for Salem.

 

Anthony nods, and he lets Aubrey take Salem.

 

\----

“Hey Little Panther.” Aubrey says, as she kisses his head.

 

Salem meows at Aubrey, as he looks around.

 

\----

“Come on guys, we should get some sleep.” Ashley says, as she opens her front door.

 

Winnie almost trips Ashley, as she runs into the house first.

 

“Winnie!” Aubrey laughs.

 

“She’s fine.” Ashley waves Aubrey off.

 

Aubrey nods, as she looks back at Anthony.

 

\----

“Let’s get these guys in the house.” Anthony smiles.

 

“I think they’d like that, over being out here.” Aubrey nods.

 

Anthony puts his now free arm, around Aubrey’s shoulders.

 

“It’ll be okay Rain.” Anthony whispers.

 

“I know, you and Ashley will make it better.” Aubrey whispers back.

 

\----

“You don’t need Chris, when you have us.” Anthony jokes.

 

Aubrey looks up at Anthony, not finding the joke too funny.

 

“You know I’m kidding.” Anthony says, as he squeezes Aubrey’s right shoulder.

 

“I’m just tired.” Aubrey nods.

 

\----

“Well you go change, the kids will be okay.” Anthony says, as they walk through the door.


	48. Go lie down

“Thanks.” Aubrey says, as she sets Salem down.

 

\----

Anthony shuts the door, before putting Eleanor down.

 

The kids take off running through the house. Aubrey was sure they were ready to explore, or cause trouble.

 

\----

“Go change, I need to talk to Ashley.” Anthony says, as he hugs Aubrey.

 

“I’m going to lie down. You guys come in, when you’re done.” Aubrey smiles.

 

“We will.” Anthony nods.

 

\----

“I got your favorite hoodie. I thought you might want it.” Ashley says, as she walks towards Aubrey and Anthony.

 

“Thanks bestie.” Aubrey smiles.

 

\----

“Go lie down, we’ll be in to check on you.” Ashley smiles.

 

“Alright, I’m going.” Aubrey says with a laugh.

 

\----

Aubrey leaves Anthony and Ashley by the door, as she goes down to her room.


	49. I love you guys

Aubrey closes her bedroom door, and she walks over to her bed.

 

Ashley had put out a tank top, and a pair of shorts for Aubrey to wear.

 

\----

Aubrey sighs sleepily as she takes off her shirt. She had almost forgotten, that she still had her bathing suit on.

 

\----

Aubrey drops her shirt by her feet, she unties her bikini top dropping it with the shirt, and then she slides off her bikini bottom.

 

\----

Aubrey steps out and away from her clothes. As she picks up her tank top.

 

\----

Aubrey slips her tank top on over her head. Being sure to pull her hair out. So it rests on her back, and then she takes it out of its ponytail.

 

\----

Aubrey walks over to her dresser, and she grabs a pair of panties. Nothing fancy, just any color, and clean. She then steps into them, before she puts on her shorts.

 

\----

Aubrey hears a knock on her door, as she steps into her shorts.

 

\----

“You done?” Ashley asks.

 

“Yeah.” Aubrey says, as she fixes her waist band.

 

Ashley opens the door, allowing herself and Anthony into Aubrey’s room.

 

\----

Ashley gives Aubrey a soft smile. As her hand brushes against Aubrey’s elbow.

 

“Can you guys lie with me for a bit?” Aubrey asks.

 

“Of course Rain.” Ashley nods.

 

Aubrey smiles at both of them.

 

\----

Then the three of them share Aubrey’s bed.

 

Aubrey lies between Ashley, and Anthony. With Aubrey’s head, resting on Anthony’s shoulder. While Ashley holds Aubrey’s hand.

 

\----

“Thanks, and I love you both.” Aubrey whispers, as she starts to fall asleep.

 

“We love you too Rain.” Ashley whispers.


	50. Voices in the kitchen

The next morning Aubrey gets woken up, by a cold nose in her face.

 

“What?” Aubrey gasps surprised.

 

\----

When Aubrey opens her eyes, she see Winnie.

 

\----

“Oh god… Winnie.” Aubrey whines.

 

Winnie pants in Aubrey’s face, as she wags her tail.

 

“You scared me, half to death!” Aubrey sighs, as she rolls onto her back.

 

\----

Winnie barks in Aubrey’s face, telling her to get up.

 

“Okay! I’m up!” Aubrey says, as she climbs out of bed.

 

\----

Aubrey slept so well the night before. She didn’t know if Ashley and Anthony, had stayed with her all night or not. But having them with her, was so comforting.

 

\----

Aubrey rubs her eyes, as she walks out of her room.

 

Winnie grabs at Aubrey’s heel, as she tries to take a step.

 

“Stop!” Aubrey whisper yells, as she turns to push Winnie away.

 

Winnie barks again, as Aubrey tries to regain her balance.

 

“I love you too, dork.” Aubrey laughs, as she walks past the living room.

 

\----

Aubrey wanted to see, if Ashley was up. But Aubrey is sure that Ashley is awake.

 

\----

Aubrey starts to make her way to the kitchen, when she hears voices.


	51. Inner Clint Barton

Aubrey tries to channel her inner Clint Barton, as she tries to listen in.

 

\----

Aubrey sneaks up to the entrance of the kitchen, and she rests her back against the wall.

 

\----

“I wanted to thank you, for calling Anthony last night.” Aubrey hears Ashley say.

 

“Chris, just… seemed so pissed, and Rain was so upset. I figured it was the right thing to do.” Aubrey hears Sebastian answer.

 

“It was, and I’m sorry about Chris. I don’t know what has gotten into him. Rain likes to poke the bear… but Chris didn’t have to react the way that he did.” Ashley sighs.

 

“I know, and I feel like part of that was my fault.” Sebastian mumbles.

 

“It wasn’t. Anthony showed me the picture… I didn’t see anything wrong with it. Sure it could be taken out of context, but whatever. If you don’t know Rain, than you’re a dumbass.” Ashley puts it simply.

 

Aubrey can hear Sebastian chuckle.

 

\----

“Sebastian, I want to talk about something more serious.” Ashley says, as she changes the subject.

 

“Okay.” Sebastian answers.

 

“What is your intent, with my best friend?” Ashley asks calmly.

 

“I don’t want to be cliché, since I haven’t known her long.” Sebastian sighs.

 

“Just be honest, that’s all I ask.” Ashley instructs.

 

“Alright…” Sebastian says, as he takes in a deep breath.

 

Aubrey can hear Ashley’s chair creek as she leans back.

 

\----

“She’s not like most women I’m used to… I’m not saying that’s a bad thing. She’s unique, it’s obvious just looking at her. As off putting as she can be sometimes, or closed off. She has a big heart, and I admire that about her.” Sebastian says with a slight pause.

 

“Go on.” Ashley instructs.

 

“I adore her, I’d be lucky if I could get to know her better. I don’t mean to cause any trouble, between her and Chris. She’s a private person, which I respect. You and Anthony mean the world to her, you are her world! I’d give anything to be a part of that.” Sebastian sighs.

 

“And they said, you’re the opposite of James Barnes.” Ashley teases.


	52. I'm not used to this

Sebastian releases the breath he’s holding, as he laughs.

 

\----

“To be completely honest…” Sebastian says hesitantly.

 

\----

Ashley doesn’t answer, but Aubrey’s sure Ashley’s nodding him along.

 

\----

“If I ever get the chance… I want to be in bed with her. I’m not talking about sleeping with her, and then passing out. I’m not like that. She’s better than that. I’m talking about just lying next to her.” Sebastian pauses.

 

“Go on…” Ashley mumbles.

 

\----

“Rolling over and finding my way to her body. Holding her tight, and protecting her from any bad dreams she has. Finding her hand in mine like an uncontrollable attraction, even in our sleep.” Sebastian nervously laughs to himself.”

 

Ashley giggles slightly, at how nervous he is.

 

\----

“Kissing her forehead as she lies her head on my chest. Feeling her heart beat, as she’s soundly asleep in my arms. Intertwining our bodies in our unconscious states. Just being connected like one. I just want to be in bed with her.” Sebastian sighs.

 

\----

Aubrey can hear the smile on his face, when he sighed.

 

\----

“I’m sure that sounds like some line, or another cliché. But I’m being genuine. I can see how much she means to those close to her. She’s shy, cute, and awkward but in a good way.” Sebastian nervously starts to ramble.

 

Ashley nods with a smile.

 

\----

“She’d give anything to make you smile. When she loves you… she loves everything about you… even if you aren’t perfect. She gets that and she accepts you, for you. That’s what I see in your friend. And that’s… well, words probably couldn’t explain. What she’d mean to me.” Sebastian spills his heart.

 

\----

Aubrey stares ahead of her, not looking at anything special. She couldn’t believe, what she’d just heard.

 

\----

“I wonder if that’s what a chick… in some lame ass, romance movie feels like.” Aubrey says, as she looks at Winnie.

 

Winnie tilts her head, as she stares at Aubrey.

 

“Same.” Aubrey says with a smile, as she rubs Winnie’s head.


	53. Could I trust you with her?

“Could I trust you, with her?” Ashley asks.

 

“I won’t lie, but I sure hope so.” Sebastian answers honestly.

 

\----

“I don’t mean to over step my bounds. But my best friend, really isn’t like most women our age.” Ashley begins to explain.

 

“What?” Sebastian asks.

 

“She’s a virgin. Are you comfortable with that?” Ashley asks honestly.

 

\----

Aubrey’s face turns crimson red, as she continues to listen in.

 

\----

“I wouldn’t force her into something, she wasn’t comfortable with. So I respect her choice, I’m comfortable with knowing this.” Sebastian answers.

 

“She’ll hate me for telling you that, but I needed to now.” Ashley explains.

 

“I’d never hurt Rain.” Sebastian comments.

 

“Good.” Ashley says, as her chair squeaks.

 

\----

Aubrey knows they’re about to get up. So she quickly runs out the back door, and she tries to pretend she didn’t listen on them.

 

\----

Winnie runs around the yard, after seeing Aubrey run outside.

 

Aubrey laughs as Winnie barks happily at her.

 

\----

“Hey.” Aubrey hears Sebastian say behind her.

 

“Hi.” Aubrey says, looking over her shoulder.

 

“You sleep okay?” Sebastian asks.

 

“I guess.” Aubrey shrugs.


	54. Awkward dorks

“You look… good…” Sebastian hesitates.

 

Aubrey can’t hide her small laugh.

 

\----

“Sorry, I didn’t mean for it sound like that…” Sebastian mentally kicks himself.

 

“That’s okay, I’d probably say the same.” Aubrey laughs.

 

“You think I look good?” Sebastian asks.

 

\----

“On second thought…” Aubrey says, as she looks him up and down.

 

Sebastian looks at Aubrey confused.

 

“No.” Aubrey laughs.

 

Sebastian rolls his eyes as he chuckles.

 

\----

“Hey!” Ashley yells from the door.

 

Sebastian and Aubrey turn to face Ashley.

 

\----

“You guys want to go swimming, at the beach?” Ashley asks.

 

Aubrey looks at Sebastian, unsure of what to say.

 

“Sure.” Sebastian nods.

 

“I’ll tell Anthony.” Ashley smiles, as she goes back inside.

 

\----

“You comfortable, going to the beach?” Sebastian asks.

 

“Yeah… I can wear a hoodie and jeans.” Aubrey laughs.

 

Sebastian frowns.

 

Aubrey turns away from him, and she looks at Winnie.


	55. I've said too much

“Can I ask you something?” Sebastian asks.

 

“You just did.” Aubrey laughs.

 

Sebastian sighs.

 

“Sorry, yeah go ahead.” Aubrey nods, without looking at him.

 

"So what kind of things, do you like?" Sebastian asks.

 

Aubrey glances at Sebastian confused.

 

"Like, what's your favorite color?" Sebastian adds.

 

"Um, I have three favorite colors. Black, purple, and white. The things I like, are... well, my grandfather has beautiful eyes like yours. My grandmother, would dress him in blue to accent his eyes. You don't do it very often, but I love it when you do." Aubrey smiles.

 

Sebastian smiles as he tilts his head.

 

"Now I said too much..." Aubrey sighs nervously.

 

\----

"Blue, really shows off my eyes?" Sebastian asks, as he smiles bigger.

 

"Yeah, a recent interview you did... um, the only blue you had was a tie. But it was the right sort of blue, which shows off your eyes." Aubrey nods with a smile.

 

"Huh, I guess I didn't realize that." Sebastian nods.

 

“I’m weird that I did…” Aubrey mumbles.

 

\----

Aubrey tries not to look at Sebastian, because she feels embarrassed.

 

“I like how your hair shines, in the right lighting.” Sebastian speaks up.

 

“Huh?” Aubrey asks, as she looks at him again.

 

“Your hair… it shows black. But right now, it’s shinning red.” Sebastian says as, he scoops some of Aubrey’s hair into his hand.

 

Aubrey looks down at her hair, and she smiles.

 

\----

Aubrey’s always loved, when the red showed in the sun.

 

\----

“It’s cute.” Sebastian smiles.


	56. Sorry, I needed that

“Hey! Love birds!” Ashley yells.

 

Aubrey turns toward Ashley, and she glares at her.

 

\----

“Get ready, Anthony won’t wait long!” Ashley laughs at Aubrey’s face.

 

“Um, I’ll meet you guys there.” Sebastian says, as he looks at Aubrey.

 

“Okay.” Aubrey nods.

 

\----

Sebastian and Aubrey walk into the house together.

 

\----

Aubrey turns towards her room, but she has to walk past Sebastian.

 

\----

Sebastian stops Aubrey in her tracks, as he turns towards her.

 

“Oh…” Aubrey says surprised, as Sebastian hugs her.

 

“Sorry, I need that.” Sebastian shyly chuckles, as he walks out the door.

 

\----

Aubrey looks around for Ashley.

 

Ashley comes walking out of the kitchen, and she looks at Aubrey.

 

\----

“You heard us didn’t you?” Ashley asks with a smile.

 

Aubrey raises her eyebrows.

 

“You did.” Ashley laughs.

 

“I…uh…” Aubrey stutters.

 

\----

“He’s good for you, don’t let the doubt get to you.” Ashley says, as she walks up to Aubrey.

 

“It doesn’t feel real.” Aubrey confesses.

 

“I know, but he’ll show you that it is.” Ashley says, as she hugs Aubrey.

 

Aubrey feels the sudden urge to cry, but she doesn’t.

 

\----

“Go get ready.” Ashley laughs.

 

Aubrey can see that Ashley, might have cried as well during their hug.


	57. Can I have fun?

Aubrey goes into her room to change.

 

\----

Salem is asleep on Aubrey's bed. He meows loudly, for Aubrey disturbing him.

 

\--

"Oh I'm so sorry." Aubrey giggles, kissing the black cat’s forehead.

 

-

Aubrey changes into a black and white bikini. She puts on men's swim trunks over her bottoms.

 

-

"What do you think?" Aubrey asks Salem.

 

-

Salem opens his eyes, stretches, and goes back to sleep.

 

-

"Boring I know." Aubrey laughs.

 

-

Aubrey grabs a zip up hoodie, as she leaves her room.

 

\----

"You ready?" Ashley asks, from the living room.

 

"Yeah." Aubrey says, putting her hair in a ponytail.

 

\--

"A hoodie? Seriously?" Ashley scrunches up her nose. "You know your history-"

 

"Of heat strokes, I know." Aubrey nods.

 

"Okay." Ashley puts up her hands. "Let's go."

 

-

Ashley has on a magenta bikini, and a matching "hippie" skirt.

 

\----

"Do you think I'm allowed to have fun?" Aubrey asks, as they leave the house.

 

"Of course you are!" Ashley says annoyed, as she puts her hair in a high ponytail.

 

"I just had to ask." Aubrey shrugs.

 

"We're hanging out with Anthony. He'll put a smile on your face." Ashley smiles.

 

"That is true." Aubrey nods.

 

"Speaking of, we need to go! Like right now! Anthony is calling me." Ashley laughs, as she rushes Aubrey out of the house.

 

-

Aubrey laughs as they walk to Ashley's car.


	58. Anthony stop!

"What?" Ashley answers her phone.

 

-

"Yes! I know, we're getting in the car now!" Ashley rolls her eyes.

 

-

"Fine, hang on!" Ashley laughs.

 

"What?" Aubrey asks.

 

"He wants to talk to you." Ashley says, handing over her phone.

 

\----

"What?" Aubrey asks, taking the phone.

 

" _I've got your future husband right here! Where are you_?" Anthony chuckles.

 

"We're working on it." Aubrey shakes her head.

 

-

Ashley rolls her eyes, as she drives.

 

\--

" _Have you seen him lately_?" Anthony asks.

 

"Anthony stop!" Aubrey giggles.

 

" _His thighs... He's got those thighs of betrayal_!" Anthony laughs.

 

"Stop!" Aubrey giggles.

 

" _He'll kill you when you see him! I'm telling you, he's out here like... POW! Pow, pow, pow_!" Anthony imitates gun noises.

 

"I'm hanging up!" Aubrey blushes.

 

" _Wait, wait he wants to say something_!" Anthony snickers.

 

-

Aubrey sighs.

 

-

" _Would you stop? Man leave her alone_." Sebastian says, as he takes the phone.

 

-

Aubrey shakes her head.

 

-

" _I swear, I told him not to call you_." Sebastian says embarrassed.

 

"It's Anthony, what can you do?" Aubrey giggles.

 

"He's the best hype man around!" Ashley yells.

 

"Shut up!" Aubrey laughs, lightly slapping Ashley's arm.

 

" _I mean, that is true_." Sebastian chuckles.

 

\----

"We're like five minutes away. So I should let you go." Aubrey giggles.

 

" _Yeah, I'll see you soon_." Sebastian says.

 

"Bye." Aubrey says as she hangs up.

 

\--

"Bye? No, I love you?" Ashley teases.

 

"Very funny." Aubrey rolls her eyes.


	59. Anthony!

At the beach, Ashley parks next to Anthony's car.

 

\----

"Do you see them?" Ashley asks, as she turns off the car.

 

"Uh n-"

 

-

Aubrey's car door swings open, followed by...

 

-

"Aubrey!" A voice screams.

 

-

Ashley screams slightly.

 

-

"You bastard!" Aubrey says, annoyed as she jumps.

 

-

Anthony laughs, as he pulls Aubrey out of the car.

 

-

"I fucking hate you!" Ashley growls as she gets out of the car.

 

\---

"Was that at all necessary?" Aubrey asks, as Anthony hugs her.

 

"Definitely." Anthony chuckles.

 

-

Aubrey rolls her eyes.

 

\----

"Come on, your husband is waiting." Anthony says, as he drags Aubrey across the beach.

 

"Would you stop calling him that?" Aubrey sighs.

 

-

"Nope..." Anthony chuckles, as they approach Sebastian.

 

\----

"Hey!" Sebastian smiles at Aubrey.

 

"Hi." Aubrey nods.

 

\--

"Sebastian this is Aubrey. Aubrey, this is Sebastian." Anthony says, introducing them.

 

"Anthony we-"

 

"Now Sebastian, there's something you need to know." Anthony says, wrapping Aubrey in a hug.

 

-

Aubrey smiles as she hugs Anthony.

 

-

Sebastian chuckles.

 

-

"Aubrey's heart is very fragile. So you have to take care of her." Anthony says, as he holds Aubrey.

 

-

Sebastian nods.

 

-

"She's going to be scared, so just be understanding. She's not used to a guy, which will actually love her. The way, you would." Anthony adds.

 

"Anthony-!" Aubrey gasps.

 

-

Sebastian blushes.

 

-

"But she'll be putty in your hands, if you give her the right hug." Anthony laughs, when Aubrey scoffs.

 

"Did you really-?"

 

\----

"Hey assholes! Thanks for leaving me by the car!" Ashley says, kicking sand at Anthony and Aubrey.

 

"Sorry, he dragged me away." Aubrey giggles.

 

"Oh I heard him. So what'd he tell, your future husband?" Ashley crosses her arms.

 

"Stop saying that!" Aubrey blushes.

 

-

Sebastian clears his throat.

 

-

Anthony obnoxiously laughs.


	60. Slap

"You guys are so embarrassing." Aubrey groans, as she pushes Anthony away.

 

"You love us." Ashley smiles.

 

\----

"Hey... Let's go for a walk." Sebastian says, as he takes Aubrey's hand.

 

-

Ashley looks over her shoulder.

 

-

"Why what's-?"

 

"Go for a walk babe, we'll be here when you get back." Anthony nods, as he pushes Aubrey.

 

"Uh... Okay..." Aubrey nods confused.

 

-

Sebastian smiles as he walks Aubrey to the water.

 

\----

Ashley turns around, crossing her arms.

 

-

"Hey..." Chris sighs, as he jogs up to Anthony and Ashley.

 

"What are you doing here?" Ashley asks.

 

"Just jogging on the beach." Chris shrugs.

 

"And you saw us, and decided to talk... Like nothing happened?" Ashley asks.

 

-

Anthony rests his hand on Ashley's arm.

 

-

"What she means is, you were kind of a dick Chris." Anthony states.

 

"I know, I wanted to apologize." Chris nods.

 

-

Ashley scoffs as she rolls her eyes.

 

-

"I overreacted, I realize that-"

 

-

Ashley slaps Chris in the face.

 

-

Anthony stares at Ashley surprised.

 

-

"You haven't had enough time. To realize, how big of a dick you were!" Ashley snaps. "Give it a week, let your sister be happy. Then, and only then... Can you apologize, because you'll realize how much of an ass you are!"

 

-

Chris looks away from Ashley. He lightly touches his throbbing cheek.

 

-

Ashley turns her back on Chris and Anthony. She marches straight into the water, like the mermaid she is.


	61. Girl talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry if this is boring. Consider it a filler spot.
> 
> I was stupid and kept myself up too long all week, I tired writing while watching a movie, and I got sucked into the movie and just went with this...

"Okay hang on, why did you pull me away?" Aubrey pulls her hand away.

 

"To get in the water, why else?" Sebastian nervously smiles.

 

"You have a tell, nice try." Aubrey says, as she turns around.

 

\--

Aubrey can see Anthony and Ashley, talking to Chris.

 

\--

"Of course he'd happen to be here." Aubrey rolls her eyes.

 

"Don't even think about it." Sebastian grabs Aubrey's wrist.

 

"I'm not that-"

 

\--

Aubrey and Sebastian, watch Ashley slap Chris.

 

\--

"Um... Okay." Aubrey nods.

 

"Ouch..." Sebastian cringes.

 

"You should probably-"

 

\----

Ashley's already stormed over to Aubrey and Sebastian.

 

\--

"Your brother is a dick, and your friend is an asshole!" Ashley snaps.

 

"Accurate." Aubrey nods.

 

"Sorry." Sebastian cringes.

 

"If you don't mind Sebastian, I'd like a peen free zone." Ashley crosses her arms.

 

"Oh my God..." Aubrey nervously giggles.

 

"Just for five minutes." Ashley shrugs.

 

"Yeah no problem." Sebastian nods.

 

'Sorry' Aubrey mouths.

 

-

Sebastian waves it off, as he walks along the water.

 

-

Ashley watches Sebastian walk away.

 

\----

"Okay how long until, you kindly ask Chris to fuck your brains out?" Aubrey crosses her arms.

 

"Funny, I was going to ask the same. About you and Sebastian." Ashley smiles.

 

"Seriously?" Aubrey laughs.

 

"You started it! Besides, you'd get laid before me." Ashley shrugs.

 

"You have the angry sex factor." Aubrey smiles.

 

"True. But not in his lifetime. He owes my best friend/his sister, and his best friend. Not to be such an asshole! When he's over that, then I'd consider-"

 

"Eh... No! I know your brain!" Aubrey laughs.

 

"My brain? Right, you're so innocent..." Ashley scoffs.

 

"But he's my brother, okay it's weird." Aubrey cringes.

 

"Good point. But I'm your best friend, it’s not like I'd tell you how big-"

 

"Stop! Change of topic!" Aubrey raises her hand.

 

Ashley giggles.


	62. Friend zone, Bucky?

"So what did Chris say?" Aubrey asks.

 

"Don't do that to yourself." Ashley shakes her head.

 

"What did he say?" Aubrey asks.

 

"That he's sorry, just overnight he's sorry." Ashley shakes her head.

 

\--

"How long am I staying with you?" Aubrey sighs.

 

"I gave him two weeks. He has to let you and Sebastian be happy." Ashley shrugs.

 

"Sebastian and I are just friends though." Aubrey laughs.

 

"Just friends? You expect me to believe-"

 

"Shut up!" Aubrey snaps.

 

"The girl that named-"

 

"Shut up!" Aubrey says again.

 

"Her dog Winter, would-"

 

Aubrey tries covering Ashley's mouth.

 

"Friend zone-" Ashley giggles.

 

"Stop!" Aubrey squeals.

 

"Friend zone Bucky Barnes!" Ashley smiles.

 

"I hate you." Aubrey glares at Ashley.

 

"I know you." Ashley shrugs.

 

-

Aubrey rolls her eyes.

 

\--

"Look word of advice. Don't friend zone him, because of Chris." Ashley rests her hand on Aubrey's shoulder.

 

"I know." Aubrey nods.

 

\----

Aubrey looks to her left, she starts giggling.

 

-

"What?" Ashley asks, as she follows Aubrey's eyes.

 

-

Sebastian nervously waves.

 

-

"Has it been five minutes?" Ashley asks.

 

"Yeah..." Sebastian nods.

 

"Did you actually time it?" Aubrey asks.

 

"Uh- I- er-" Sebastian nervously laughs.

 

-

Aubrey laughs.

 

-

"He's worth it." Ashley giggles.

 

"Go away." Aubrey rolls her eyes.

 

\--

"I'll let you guys talk. There's a hotty waiting for me anyway." Ashley smiles.

 

"Hey you have to share him!" Aubrey laughs.

 

"You have Sebastian, get over it!" Ashley teases.

 

"What?" Sebastian laughs.

 

"Nothing." Aubrey blushes.


	63. Anthony the charmer

"So what's the situation, with you and Chris?" Sebastian asks.

 

"I'm living with Ashley for now. Chris is to leave me and you alone." Aubrey shrugs.

 

"He agreed to that?" Sebastian asks.

 

"No, but Ashley didn't give it as an option." Aubrey smiles.

 

"Well Chris should let you be happy. Especially with, whoever you want." Sebastian nods.

 

"Did he-?"

 

\----

"Anthony!" Ashley squeals.

 

-

Aubrey turns around as she looks for her friends.

 

-

"Put me down!" Ashley laughs.

 

"What are you doing?" Sebastian yells, with a chuckle.

 

-

Aubrey laughs as Anthony, carries Ashley over his shoulder.

 

-

"I told her she needs to see the water." Anthony innocently shrugs.

 

"Anthony put me down!" Ashley snaps.

 

-

Anthony casually walks up to the water. He's pretending he doesn't hear Ashley.

 

-

"She's going to kill you!" Aubrey smiles.

 

"Damn right I will!" Ashley laughs.

 

"For what?" Anthony asks, as he enters the water.

 

"Don't do it!" Sebastian warns.

 

"Anthony! Listen to them!" Ashley snaps.

 

"I don't know, what y'all are talking about." Anthony shrugs, as he enters waist high water.

 

"Anthony!" Aubrey snickers.

 

"What?" Anthony smiles, as he drops Ashley in the water.

 

-

Ashley squeals as she's dropped, into the freezing cold water.

 

-

"Oh my God!" Aubrey laughs, covering her mouth with her hand.

 

"He is so dead." Sebastian smiles.

 

-

Anthony tries running out of the water.

 

-

Ashley is quickly on her feet, and she tackles Anthony.

 

-

"Oh!" Sebastian cringes, as Anthony and Ashley hit the water.

 

"I think he just lost, a year of his life." Aubrey laughs.

 

-

Sebastian nods as Ashley's stands up first.

 

-

"Jerk!" Ashley laughs, as Anthony stands up.

 

"You know you can't stay mad at me. I'm your favorite, kind of chocolate." Anthony jokes, as he hugs Ashley.

 

-

Ashley giggles as she tries pushing Anthony away.

 

-

"God he is such a charmer." Aubrey rolls her eyes, as she laughs.

 

"Does that work on you?" Sebastian asks.

 

"No, and he knows it." Aubrey shakes her head.

 

"Oh that's right, he told me... You're a sucker for blue eyes." Sebastian nods with a smile.

 

"Excuse me?" Aubrey scoffs.

 

"Yeah Anthony said-"

 

"Don't finish that sentence. I suddenly need to kill my best friend." Aubrey cuts Sebastian off.


	64. Anthony could you not?

"Anthony!" Aubrey snaps, as she marches over to the water.

 

"Shit, what did old blue eyes tell you?" Anthony chuckles.

 

"All I would listen to is, I'm a sucker for baby blues." Aubrey crosses her arms.

 

"It's true though." Ashley giggles, as she and Anthony walk onto the beach.

 

"I hate you." Aubrey glares at Ashley.

 

"That's all I told him." Anthony raises his right hand.

 

"Why would you tell him?" Aubrey asks embarrassed.

 

"He asked if you liked him. It was after the barbeque. He wanted to be sure, you and I are just friends." Anthony shrugs.

 

"So you told him, I'm a sucker?" Aubrey laughs.

 

"I could've told him, you like his butt." Anthony teases.

 

"Or the thighs of betrayal." Ashley smiles.

 

"Would you shut up? He's like five feet from us. He can probably hear you!" Aubrey says annoyed.

 

"He's farther away than that, and he doesn't have super hearing." Anthony rolls his eyes.

 

"Fine, can you at least not embarrass me... Any further?" Aubrey sighs.

 

"I'll try not to." Anthony smiles.

 

"You might want to develop, a poker face then. Unless you can blame, your constant blush on sunburn." Ashley teases.

 

"Shut up!" Aubrey laughs.

 

"I'm just saying." Ashley shrugs.

 

-

Aubrey rolls her eyes, as she walks back to Sebastian.

 

-

Anthony makes kissy noises towards Aubrey.

 

-

"Stop it!" Aubrey snaps, as she tries not to laugh.

 

-

Anthony laughs as Aubrey doesn't look back at him.

 

\----

"Do you think, he'll kiss her tonight?" Ashley asks, as she puts her arms around Anthony.

 

"He better, or I'll tell him he's a dumbass." Anthony chuckles.

 

"Ten bucks says she runs away." Ashley smiles.

 

"Before or after the kiss?" Anthony asks.

 

"Knowing Aubrey, I say before." Ashley giggles.

 

"Alright, I got ten on she doesn't run." Anthony nods.

 

\--

"Come on I need to dry off. Someone got me wet." Ashley says, patting Anthony's arm.

 

"I can't let Chris have all the fun." Anthony jokes.

 

"Ha, ha!" Ashley rolls her eyes.


	65. Kissy noise

"Hey." Sebastian smiles at Aubrey.

 

"H-"

 

-

Anthony gets louder with his kissy noises.

 

-

Aubrey sighs as she closes her eyes.

 

-

"Anthony?" Sebastian asks, with a chuckle.

 

"You and I both know it is." Aubrey rolls her eyes.

 

-

The kissy noises continue.

 

-

"Oh my God." Aubrey mumbles.

 

"I got this." Sebastian smiles.

 

-

Aubrey eyes Sebastian.

 

\--

"Yo Mackie." Sebastian sighs, as he looks past Aubrey.

 

"Who? Me?" Anthony asks.

 

"Do you see anyone else here? Responding to Mackie?" Sebastian asks.

 

-

Anthony looks around.

 

-

"Dude really?" Sebastian laughs. "Could you just lay off?"

 

"Just for right now. But only because I love Aubrey." Anthony sighs.

 

"Thank you Anthony!" Aubrey turns around with a smile.

 

-

Anthony blows Aubrey a kiss.

 

-

"Okay you seriously need to stop." Aubrey laughs.

 

"We both know when vanilla is gone. You'll be back to chocolate in no time." Anthony says, as he walks back to the towels.

 

"Oh my God..." Aubrey giggles.

 

"I'm not going to ask." Sebastian shakes his head.

 

"Yeah probably a good thing you don't." Aubrey shrugs.

 

\--

"You guys have a, unique friendship." Sebastian nods.

 

"That's definitely one way to put it." Aubrey snickers. "Uh anyway..."

 

"You look beautiful today." Sebastian comments.

 

"Excuse me?" Aubrey laughs.

 

"Uh- You- You look beautiful." Sebastian blushes.

 

"When was the last time, you had your eyes checked?" Aubrey asks.

 

"Two months ago. My eyes are great." Sebastian smiles.

 

"Lies." Aubrey shakes her head.

 

"Did you want to swim?" Sebastian asks, changing the subject.

 

"No I'm okay." Aubrey shrugs.

 

"Alright then you can watch me." Sebastian smirks, as he heads towards the water.

 

-

Aubrey laughs as she sits in the sand.


	66. Lust for the enenmy?

Back at the beach towels. Ashley is drying herself, while she waits for Anthony.

 

\----

"Ashley." A voice says.

 

-

Ashley turns around smiling, and then it quickly fades.

 

-

"What do you want?" Ashley asks, crossing her arms.

 

"I just wanted to say, you look amazing." Chris shrugs.

 

"Did I not hit you hard enough?" Ashley asks.

 

"I think I'm good on being hit today." Chris says, as he lightly touches his cheek.

 

"Then why are we still talking?" Ashley asks rolling her eyes.

 

"I just wanted to say, you look good." Chris says, as turns to walk away.

 

\--

Ashley tries telling herself to look away. However, her inner self can't help but watch Chris walk away.

 

-

Chris' shorts perfectly hug his butt, his broad shoulders glistening with sweat, and his strong back that could use scratch marks on it.

 

\--

Ashley bites her lip, trying to suppress a groan.

 

-

"You know he's the enemy, right?" Anthony asks.

 

"Jesus!" Ashley screams, as she jumps.

 

"I'm ChocoChino actually." Anthony corrects.

 

"How long have you, been standing there?" Ashley asks with a blush.

 

"Just after he left." Anthony shrugs.

 

"Dammit Anthony." Ashley screams.

 

"I saw the lust in your eyes!" Anthony smirks.

 

"I did not-"

 

"You've wanted Chris from day one!" Anthony talks over Ashley.

 

"I- That- That is bullshit!" Ashley narrows her eyes.

 

"Before Chris became douche Evans. You've always made sure you look good for him." Anthony rolls his eyes.

 

"That is not true! I don't dress for anyone!" Ashley argues.

 

"I didn't say dressing, I meant makeup." Anthony shrugs.

 

"Again, you're wrong!" Ashley sighs.

 

"If you were a guy, you'd have a visible boner right now." Anthony smirks.

 

-

Ashley shakes her head as she laughs.


	67. How dare he!

While Aubrey sits in the sand, she looks anywhere but the water. She nervously plays with the sand.

 

\--

"Hey..." A voice says.

 

-

Aubrey looks up and she becomes angry.

 

-

"I just wanted to say-"

 

"You're not supposed to, talk to me period!" Aubrey says angrily.

 

"Aubrey I am s-"

 

"No!" Aubrey snaps.

 

-

Chris sighs.

 

-

"If you were sorry, you wouldn't have done this!" Aubrey raises her voice. "For god sakes Chris. Even IF something were going on. He's your best friend!"

 

"And you're my little sister." Chris nods.

 

"You treat me like a child! I should be allowed, to have feelings for whoever I want! But Chris he's-" Aubrey tosses her hands. "What's the point? I don't want to see you anymore Chris... Or speak to you."

 

"Aubrey-"

 

"Everything ok?" Sebastian asks.

 

"Chris is leaving, and I'm going home." Aubrey says, as her eyes tear up.

 

"I'll drive you." Sebastian says, as he escorts Aubrey.

 

-

Chris watches Aubrey leave with Sebastian.

 

\---

"Hey what's that about?" Anthony asks, pointing at Sebastian and Aubrey.

 

"What-?" Ashley's eyes scan the area. "We're leaving."

 

"Okay." Anthony shrugs, as he grabs their things.

 

-

Ashley quickly meets up with, Sebastian and Aubrey at their cars.

 

-

"What the hell happened?" Ashley asks, as Aubrey looks up at her.

 

"Chris wanted to talk." Aubrey rolls her eyes.

 

"He dared to speak to you? What did he have to say?" Ashley crosses her arms.

 

"Just let it go." Aubrey shakes her head.

 

"The hell I will!" Ashley snaps.

 

"Ashley-"

 

"Take Anthony with you, go to my house, and I'll meet up with you later." Ashley says, as she watches someone.

 

"Don't so something stupid." Aubrey smiles.

 

"Believe me I won't." Ashley laughs.

 

-

Sebastian looks over at Anthony.

 

-

"But you should." Ashley winks.

 

"Shut up." Aubrey makes a face.

 

"So what's going on?" Anthony asks, approaching the group.

 

"Take Aubrey to my house, play with her kids or watch a movie, and I'll be home later." Ashley smiles.

 

-

Anthony tisks with a shake of his head.

 

-

"Hush." Ashley giggles. "Sebastian she's fragile."

 

-

Sebastian looks at Ashley confused.

 

-

"Be gentle." Ashley smirks.

 

"I'll kill you." Aubrey blushes.

 

"Let's go kids." Anthony snaps his fingers.


	68. Ashley's long awaited chapter

Ashley watches as Anthony leaves with Aubrey and Sebastian. She always watches as Chris gets in his car.

 

\---

Ashley gets into her car, and she follows him to his house.

 

\--

Ashley isn't one, for sleeping with the enemy. But she is one, for speaking her mind.

 

\----

Chris parks in his driveway, he gets out of the car, and he walks up to his house.

 

-

Ashley pulls into Chris' driveway seconds later.

 

-

Chris looks over his shoulder, he spots the car, and he unlocks his front door.

 

\--

"I thought I told you, to leave Aubrey alone!" Ashley yells, as she gets out of her car.

 

"I just wanted to apologize." Chris says, as he walks through the door.

 

"Apologize? You haven't had long enough, to even fathom how big of an ass you are!" Ashley tosses her hands.

 

-

Chris doesn't respond, he waits for Ashley to enter the house.

 

-

Ashley storms through the door, leaving it wide open.

 

-

"I know I was an ass, I shouldn't have overreacted like that." Chris shrugs.

 

"You think it's that easy to just get over it?" Ashley asks, narrowing her eyes. "You treated Aubrey, like your father would!"

 

-

Chris' heart hurts, hearing Ashley say that. Because she's right.

 

-

"It was just an innocent picture." Ashley shrugs.

 

"She's my sister, he's my friend, and I saw red." Chris shakes his head.

 

"Anthony is much worse, and you don't even blink!" Ashley argues.

 

"She's my-"

 

-

Ashley grows tired of the conversation, her anger gets the better of her, and she slaps Chris.

 

-

Chris grabs Ashley but her wrists. He pushes her up against the nearest wall roughly.

 

-

Ashley's breathing heavily, her eyes are blown with lust.

 

-

Chris is trying to be angry, and his cheek stings. But his body has other ideas, and he bites his lip.

 

-

Ashley comes to her senses, and she shoves Chris back.

 

-

Chris is stunned.

 

-

Ashley storms out of the house, before she does something she regrets.


	69. Ashley's return

Back at Ashley's, things aren't as crazy.

 

\----

"What do you think Ashley's up to?" Aubrey asks, as she and Anthony stand in the kitchen.

 

"She's probably giving you, alone time with Sebastian." Anthony shrugs.

 

"Right, with you here." Aubrey crosses her arms.

 

"Just say the word and I'll leave." Anthony shrugs.

 

"Very funny." Aubrey rolls her eyes.

 

"Hey he's really, and I mean really into you." Anthony nonchalantly shrugs.

 

"Anthony stop." Aubrey scoffs.

 

"Hey I'm not blind, I see sparks between you two." Anthony smiles.

 

"There isn't-"

 

-

Winter starts barking.

 

-

Aubrey and Anthony leave the kitchen.

 

\---

"Ashley must be home." Aubrey says, as she enters the living room.

 

"How do you know that?" Sebastian asks, looking up at Aubrey.

 

"By the way she's barking." Aubrey says, as she to points to Winter.

 

-

The front door opens, and Ashley's storms inside.

 

\---

"What the hell-?"

 

"Bedroom! Now!" Ashley demands, as she drags Aubrey with her.

 

"Someone else needs, to get laid it looks like." Anthony comments.

 

"What?" Sebastian laughs.

 

\----

"Okay what the hell-? Why are you so-? Where did you even go?" Aubrey asks, as Ashley shuts her bedroom door.

 

"I went to talk to your ass of a brother." Ashley sighs.

 

"You went to the enemy?" Aubrey asks surprised.

 

"I wanted to tell him to get lost." Ashley shrugs.

 

"And what happened instead?" Aubrey asks raising her eyebrows.

 

"Well we fought a little, I slapped him, and he pinned me against a wall." Ashley fast-paces her explanation.

 

"You're unbelievable." Aubrey shakes her head.

 

"What? Nothing happened!" Ashley defends.

 

"But you want him even more now! I bet you two, will be fucking by the end of the week!" Aubrey raises her voice. "You're both lusting after each other!"

 

"Don't act so innocent! If Sebastian pinned you against a wall-!"

 

"But Sebastian isn't your brother, and he sure as hell didn't get into a fight with you!" Aubrey argues.

 

-

Ashley looks down.

 

-

"Sure you didn't fuck him. But you should've left it alone, like I asked you to!" Aubrey says, as she storms out.

 

"Aubrey!" Ashley chases after her.

 

\----

"Anthony-" Aubrey hesitates.

 

"What happened?" Sebastian asks.

 

"Sebastian can I stay at your place tonight?" Aubrey boldly asks.

 

"Uh... Sure..." Sebastian blushes, feeling put on the spot.

 

"You and Ashley are still-?"

 

"I just need somewhere, away from this bullshit tonight." Aubrey nods.

 

"The kids staying here?" Anthony asks.

 

"It's just one night." Aubrey nods again.

 

"Well you asked Seb, so I have nothing to worry about." Anthony teases.

 

"Ha." Aubrey narrows her eyes. "I'm going to pack."

 

-

Sebastian and Anthony watch Aubrey leave.

 

\---

"Should I-?"

 

"Aubrey won't bite without consent." Anthony snorts.

 

-

Sebastian rolls his eyes.

 

-

"Chris won't know, because no one will tell him." Anthony shakes his head.

 

"Right." Sebastian nods.

 

"I'm surprised Aubrey even asked you." Anthony laughs.

 

"Why's that?" Sebastian asks, furrowing his brow.

 

-

Anthony shrugs as he walks away.

 

-

"Anthony!" Sebastian tosses his hands.


	70. What's going on?

"Can we please leave?" Aubrey asks, dropping her suitcase at Sebastian's feet.

 

"Yeah." Sebastian nods.

 

\---

"Aubrey-" Ashley stares at Sebastian and Aubrey. "What's going on?"

 

"You're free to fuck Chris tonight. I won't be here." Aubrey says, as she grabs her suitcase.

 

"Aubrey wait!" Ashley says, as Aubrey storms to the door.

 

-

Aubrey angrily opens the door, she turns around to glare at Ashley, and on the other side of the door is Chris.

 

\--

"It's not what I think?" Aubrey asks angrily, and she shoves Chris aside.

 

-

Sebastian scoffs as he follows Aubrey.

 

-

"You guys are seriously something else." Anthony says, as he leaves.

 

\----

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ashley asks annoyed, as she approaches Chris.

 

-

Chris doesn't have anything to say. Instead he cups Ashley's face, he kisses her desperately, and he pins her against the open door.

 

-

Ashley shoves Chris back, she slaps him again, and she stares at him breathless.

 

-

"You bastard." Ashley growls.

 

-

Chris reaches for Ashley's face again.

 

-

Ashley slaps Chris' hands away, she grabs him by his shirt, and she kisses him roughly.

 

-

Chris puts his hands on Ashley's hips, he moves them both inside, and he pushes the door shut.

 

\---

"Damn that would've been a hell of a story." Anthony tisks.

 

"Anthony!" Aubrey punches his arm.

 

"Come on I'll drop you two at Sebastian's. If anything happens, I want to hear both sides!" Anthony smiles.

 

"Anthony!" Aubrey laughs.

 

"I'm just saying." Anthony chuckles, as they get into the car.

 

-

Aubrey shakes her head.

 

-

Sebastian sits in the back, allowing Aubrey the passenger seat.

 

\---

Aubrey sinks low in the seat.

 

-

"Remember to use protection." Anthony says, as he pulls out of Ashley's driveway.

 

-

Aubrey snickers with a shake of her head.

 

-

"Come on man..." Sebastian pleads.

 

"She's like my little sister, so you better use protection!" Anthony warns.

 

"Kill me now." Aubrey mumbles.

 

-

Anthony laughs as he pats Aubrey's leg.

 

-

"I hate you so much." Aubrey sighs with a cringe.

 

"Love you too." Anthony chuckles.


	71. Smut

In Ashley's house.

 

\----

Chris pushes Ashley against the wall. He doesn't dare break their kiss.

 

-

Ashley's hands leave Chris' shirt, and they grab the button of his jeans.

 

-

Chris smiles against Ashley's lips.

 

\---

"Wait!" Ashley says, as she pushes Chris away.

 

"What?" Chris asks breathless.

 

"Aubrey's right, we shouldn't do this." Ashley shakes her head.

 

"Aubrey?" Chris asks confused.

 

"You're such a beautiful idiot." Ashley giggles, as she bites her lip.

 

"Thanks." Chris chuckles.

 

-

Ashley's eyes travel over Chris' body, the playground hiatus showing over his t-shirt collar, and his pecks showing through his tight shirt.

 

-

"Aubrey better forgive me..." Ashley whispers.

 

"Huh?" Chris makes a face.

 

-

Ashley cups Chris' face, she kisses him hungrily.

 

-

Chris wraps his arms around Ashley's midsection, he picks her up, and he carries her to the bedroom.

 

-

"First bedroom." Ashley mumbles against Chris' lips.

 

-

Chris waddles down the hall, with Ashley in his arms. Luckily her bedroom door is wide open.

 

-

Ashley moans against Chris' lips.

 

\---

Chris carries Ashley to the bed, he puts her down in front of it, and he breaks the kisses.

 

-

Ashley pulls her shirt over her head, she strips out of her jeans, and she quickly discards of her underwear.

 

-

Chris follows in Ashley's footsteps. He pulls his shirt over his head, he strips off his jeans, and he quickly takes off his boxers.

 

-

Ashley climbs up the bed to her pillows. She lies on her back with a smile.

 

-

Chris climbs his way up to Ashley.

 

\--

"You're beautiful." Chris smiles.

 

"Shut up and kiss me." Ashley says, as she grabs Chris by the back of the neck.

 

-

Chris captures Ashley's lips, in a very heated and passionate kiss.

 

-

Ashley parts her lips, allowing Chris' tongue easy entry, and she moans.

 

-

Chris' left hand rests on Ashley's breast.

 

-

Ashley pulls away.

 

\--

"No foreplay, I need you... Now." Ashley growls.

 

-

Chris nods, he climbs off the bed, and he grabs the condom from his jeans pocket.

 

-

"I like a guy, who's prepared." Ashley giggles.

 

-

Chris laughs slightly embarrassed.

 

-

Ashley waits as Chris opens the condom wrapper, and then he puts the condom on.

 

\--

Chris climbs back on the bed, he places his body between Ashley's legs, and he waits.

 

-

"Chris I need you. I want you..." Ashley insists.

 

-

Chris smiles as he kisses Ashley. He gently grabs his member, he slides himself inside of Ashley, and he gives her a chance to adjust to his size.

 

-

Ashley gasps as Chris stretches her walls.

 

-

Chris props himself up over Ashley using his arms, the muscles flex and relax, while he slowly pumps his hips into her.

 

\--

"Chris..." Ashley growls.

 

"If you insist." Chris chuckles.

 

-

Chris immediately picks up the pace. He pumps his hips roughly, and quickly into Ashley.

 

-

Ashley wraps her arms around Chris, pulling him close to her body, and digging her nails into his back.

 

-

Chris moans in Ashley's ear, he tries not to falter in his quickened pace, and he drops to his elbows.

 

\--

Ashley wraps her legs around Chris' waist.

 

-

Chris pumps his hips as rough, as he can into Ashley. Pushing her up the pillows, and almost causing her to hit her head.

 

-

"Oh god Chris..." Ashley moans, digging her nails in harder.

 

"You feel so good..." Chris groans, as he kisses Ashley's neck.

 

\--

Ashley moves one hand off of Chris' back, moving it to his butt, and giving his butt a good squeeze.

 

-

Chris chuckles against Ashley's neck, as he continues pumping his hips.

 

-

"Oh Chris..." Ashley moans.

 

"I know..." Chris nods, feeling Ashley's walls tightening around his member.

 

\--

Ashley's lower abdomen starts to tighten.

 

-

"Come for me..." Chris whispers.

 

-

Ashley takes her from Chris' butt, placing it on the back of his head, and she wraps her legs tighter around his waist.

 

-

Chris pumps his hips roughly, one last time.

 

\--

Ashley finds her release, she moans out Chris' name.

 

-

Chris finds his release shortly after her. He rides them both through their mutual high.

 

\--

Ashley's breathing is labored, her body is covered in a light layer if sweat, and she's still holding onto Chris.

 

-

Chris slows his hips, his arms struggle to hold him up, and he rests his forehead against Ashley's collar bone.

 

-

"I need that..." Ashley sighs.

 

-

Chris nods in response.


	72. Fluff

"Alright here it is, casa de Sebastian." Anthony announces, as he pulls into through driveway.

 

-

Sebastian gets out of the car right away.

 

\--

"Thanks Anthony." Aubrey says, as she hugs him.

 

"Take care kid. Just remember, I'd never sleep with the enemy." Anthony smiles.

 

"I know, that's why I love you." Aubrey giggles, as she gets out.

 

-

Sebastian awkwardly waits outside of the car for Aubrey.

 

\--

"Anyway..." Aubrey sighs.

 

"Right this way." Sebastian smiles, as he leads Aubrey to the door.

 

"Remember! Wrap it up!" Anthony yells, as he pulls away.

 

-

Aubrey takes off her shoe, and she throws it at his car.

 

-

The shoe falls short as Anthony leaves.

 

-

Aubrey laughs at herself.

 

\--

"Not bad." Sebastian shrugs.

 

"Yeah, but I have to Cinderella my way-"

 

-

Sebastian walks away to retrieve Aubrey's shoe.

 

-

"Sebastian you don't-" Aubrey sighs.

 

"You threw this." Sebastian teases, handing Aubrey her shoe.

 

"Thanks." Aubrey giggles.

 

-

Sebastian walks Aubrey into his house.

 

\----

"So this is your place." Aubrey says, as she looks around.

 

"It isn't much but uh-"

 

"Sebastian, I want you to know. That you don't have to let me stay here. I can certainly go to a hotel or-"

 

"What? No, it's fine." Sebastian shrugs it off.

 

"I know I put you on the spot, I was just angry and-"

 

"Aubrey, its fine." Sebastian smiles, as he takes her hand.

 

-

Aubrey nods.

 

\----

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asks, furrowing his brow.

 

"I'm just tired." Aubrey shrugs.

 

"Why don't you rest, my rooms down the hall." Sebastian says, as he leads Aubrey to his room.

 

"Okay." Aubrey yawns.

 

-

Sebastian pulls Aubrey so that she's walking ahead of him, he puts his hands on her hips as he leads her, and he pushes her over to his bed.

 

-

Aubrey smiles as she sits on Sebastian's bed.

 

-

"I'll be right back." Sebastian says, as he leaves.

 

-

Aubrey nods and she lies down on his bed. She falls asleep right away.

 

\----

Due to the stressful night, Aubrey wakes up in the middle of the night.

 

\--

Aubrey sits up on the bed, she rubs her eyes, and then she looks around. She had almost forgotten, she wasn't at home.

 

-

"Hey..." Sebastian says sleepily.

 

-

Aubrey looks down at the bed beside her. Sebastian's is lying next to her, with his arm around her waist.

 

-

"Uh... Hi..." Aubrey says surprised.

 

"Sorry. I kind of laid down with you, and I guess I fell asleep..." Sebastian yawns, as he pulls his arm away.

 

\--

Aubrey’s glad that it’s dark, so he can't see her smile.

 

\--

"I should probably go, sleep on the couch?" Sebastian says, as he stretches.

 

"Don't!" Aubrey says too quickly. She can feel her face heat up, in embarrassment.

 

-

Sebastian chuckles.

 

-

"I mean... um..." Aubrey tries to back track. "That wasn't how I meant... to say that..."

 

"It's alright. I can stay." Sebastian says as, he rests his hand on Aubrey’s arm.

 

"Okay..." Aubrey says, releases the breath. She didn't know she was holding.

 

"But, on one condition." Sebastian whispers.

 

"…Okay...?" Aubrey says nervously.

 

"Come 'ere." Sebastian says, as he pulls on Aubrey’s arm.

 

-

Aubrey lies down on her side, facing Sebastian.

 

-

Sebastian wraps Aubrey, tight in his arms.

 

-

Aubrey rests her head, against Sebastian's chest.

 

-

Sebastian rests his head on Aubrey's head.

 

-

Aubrey can't hide her smile, as she easily falls asleep again.

 

\----

A few hours later, something wakes Aubrey up again.

 

\--

Aubrey decides to roll over, onto her right side again. She looks down to see Sebastian's left arm across her stomach, his hand firm on her hip, and his face buried in her hair.

 

-

Sebastian is still sound asleep, completely comfortable.

 

\--

Aubrey doesn't know, what her heart is feeling. But she knows what its thinking about doing.

 

\--

Aubrey rests her right hand on Sebastian's cheek, waking him slightly.

 

-

"You okay?" Sebastian asks sleepily.

 

"Yeah..." Aubrey whispers, with a smile.

 

"Go back to sleep then." Sebastian chuckles sleepily.

 

"I need something first." Aubrey smiles.

 

"Hm?" Sebastian mumbles, as he lifts his head slightly.

 

-

Aubrey keeps her hand on Sebastian's cheek, while she leans over towards him, and she lovingly rests her lips against his.

 

-

Sebastian's hand gently rests, on the back of Aubrey’s neck. While he returns her sweet kiss.

 

-

Aubrey smiles as she pulls away.

 

\--

"Better?" Sebastian asks, with a sigh.

 

"Yeah." Aubrey nervously giggles.

 

"Good. Now go back to sleep." Sebastian whispers, as he snuggles up to Aubrey.

 

-

Aubrey laughs as she lies back down in his arms.


	73. Ashley's morning

In the daylight, there's two different mornings going on.

 

\----

Over at Ashley's, she's waking up the enemy's arms.

 

\---

Ashley stretches, an arm tightens around her waist, and she lets out sleepy giggles.

 

-

"Is it morning?" Chris asks, mumbling into Ashley's hair.

 

"Unfortunately." Ashley nods.

 

-

Chris groans sleepily.

 

-

"Sorry, I have places I need to be today." Ashley sighs.

 

"Yeah me too." Chris says, as he rolls onto his back.

 

-

Ashley smiles as she gets out of bed.

 

\--

"Last night was amazing." Chris comments.

 

"Yeah. But we really shouldn't do it again." Ashley scratches her head.

 

"You thought about doing it again?" Chris asks with a smile.

 

"I mean..." Ashley giggles.

 

"I wouldn't mind doing this again." Chris shrugs, scrunching up his nose.

 

-

 

Ashley laughs as she put on, a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

 

\--

The doorbell rings.

 

\--

"Shit." Ashley sighs.

 

"Who's that?" Chris asks.

 

"Obviously I don't know. I'm not at the door." Ashley states.

 

-

Chris chuckles.

 

-

Ashley shakes her head. While she leaves her room.

 

\--

The doorbell rings again.

 

\--

Ashley reaches the front door, and she opens it.

 

\---

"Anthony! Hi...!" Ashley says surprised.

 

"We need to talk." Anthony says, as she walks inside.

 

"Sure, come inside." Ashley nods, as she closes the door.

 

\----

"You know sleeping with Chris. Is a really shitty thing to do to Aubrey." Anthony crosses his arms.

 

"Anthony it wasn't planned." Ashley begins to argue.

 

"I told you he's the enemy! He's also Aubrey's brother! Ashley I really-" Anthony shakes his head.

 

"You expected better from me?" Ashley asks.

 

"I expected better from Chris." Anthony shakes his head again.

 

"Fair enough." Ashley sighs.

 

"I understand you have feelings for him. I'm sure the angry sex was hot. But can you two please, consider Aubrey's feelings. This is really going to mess with her head." Anthony shrugs.

 

"I know Anthony, I know. It was pure lust, I just couldn't resist." Ashley hangs her head.

 

"How hot was it?" Anthony asks.

 

"Anthony!" Ashley scoffs.

 

-

Anthony smirks.

 

-

"You're the worst." Ashley smiles.


	74. Aubrey's morning

The other version of that morning.

 

\----

Aubrey walks up in Sebastian's bed alone. She feels slightly embarrassed, about the night before.

 

\--

Aubrey pulls herself out of bed, she walks into the kitchen, and she finds Sebastian making coffee.

 

\---

"Morning." Sebastian smiles.

 

"Hi." Aubrey awkwardly waves.

 

"Did you sleep okay?" Sebastian asks.

 

"Yeah." Aubrey nods.

 

"Did you want to go back to Ashley's?" Sebastian asks.

 

"I don't think I'm ready, to go back there yet." Aubrey shakes her head. "I think I'll stay with Anthony tonight."

 

"You're always welcome to crash here again. I can camp out on the couch." Sebastian offers.

 

"No I really shouldn't- I shouldn't have you put you in the middle of this. From through beginning... I shouldn't have asked for that picture." Aubrey rambles.

 

-

Sebastian leans against the counter.

 

-

"Staying here last night, wasn't the best idea either. It isn't fair to you, that you get involved in my mess." Aubrey continues to ramble.

 

"Aubrey I would've gotten involved regardless. My own best friend, couldn't trust me around you! When I hadn't done anything... Yet." Sebastian laughs slightly.

 

"I'm sorry... Yet?" Aubrey raises her eyebrows.

 

-

Sebastian smiles as he tries to recover.

 

-

"I'm going to call Anthony." Aubrey says, as she walks away.

 

"Damn." Sebastian sighs, as he hangs his head.

 

\----

Aubrey stands in the living room, while she calls Anthony.

 

\--

" _Hey boo_. _What's up_?" Anthony answers.

 

"Hey Anthony." Aubrey smiles to herself.

 

" _Are you okay_?" Anthony asks.

 

"Can I stay with you?" Aubrey asks, with a sigh.

 

" _You kissed him didn't you_?" Anthony asks.

 

"What? Anthony-!"

 

" _Boo_! _You kissed him_! _I'm proud of you_!" Anthony chuckles.

 

"Oh my God." Aubrey facepalms.

 

" _I'll be over in ten minutes_. _I got you boo_." Anthony continues to chuckle.

 

"Thanks." Aubrey smiles.

 

" _I love you boo_." Anthony snorts.

 

"I love you too." Aubrey hangs up.

 

\--

"So what'd he say?" Sebastian asks.

 

"You scared me!" Aubrey says, as she quickly turns around.

 

"Sorry, I heard you hang up. I just thought I'd ask, what you're doing." Sebastian smiles.

 

"Um Anthony's on his way. I just really need to separate myself. From Ashley, Chris, and-" Aubrey holds her breath.

 

"Me?" Sebastian asks, frowning a little.

 

"It's not like that! I mean no!" Aubrey cringes at herself.

 

-

Sebastian furrows his brow.

 

-

"I shouldn't have kissed you last night. I think I was just caught up in. Er I wasn't really thinking clearly. Uh..." Aubrey becomes flustered and annoyed with herself.

 

-

Sebastian frowns a little more.

 

-

"I don't know what I was thinking. Or what I was feeling last night. I really shouldn't done that." Aubrey tries to explain.

 

-

Sebastian looks at the floor.

 

-

"I'm really sorry. I just disrupt so many people’s lives right now. I just need to pull myself away." Aubrey nervously fidgets with her feet. "I'm going to go pack.

 

"I'm not sorry, about the kiss." Sebastian says, as he goes back into the kitchen.

 

-

Aubrey bites her lip, and she quickly gathers her things.


	75. Aubrey's nephews

A knock sounds on Sebastian's door.

 

\----

"Hey Anthony." Sebastian says, as he opens the door.

 

"Hey! I heard you got kissed. The frog is finally a Prince." Anthony teases.

 

"Funny." Sebastian smiles.

 

\---

"So where's the beautiful-?"

 

"Anthony!" Aubrey squeals happily.

 

-

Anthony smiles as he opens his arms.

 

-

Aubrey pushes Sebastian aside, and she hugs Anthony.

 

\--

"How are you?" Anthony whispers.

 

"I want to go home, but I don't want to." Aubrey mumbles.

 

"I love you Rain." Anthony squeezes Aubrey.

 

"I love you too." Aubrey sighs, as she pulls away.

 

-

Sebastian awkwardly stands in the corner.

 

\--

"You want to stay with me?" Anthony asks.

 

"Can I?" Aubrey nods.

 

"Of course Rain." Anthony smiles.

 

"I have my bag." Aubrey sighs.

 

\---

"Hey your sister text me. I guess she couldn't reach you. But she said the boys wanted to see you." Anthony shrugs.

 

"Oh yeah we can definitely stop there." Aubrey nods.

 

"Sebastian!" Anthony chuckles at Aubrey's glare.

 

"Yeah?" Sebastian asks, looking at Anthony.

 

"Why don't you tag along? We can drop you back here after." Anthony nods.

 

"Uh sure. Yeah that'd be great." Sebastian nods.

 

-

Aubrey internally groans.

 

-

Anthony laughs as he drags Aubrey out of the house.

 

\--

Sebastian locks up, and then he meets them at the car.

 

\----

Anthony drives them over to Aubrey's big sister's house.

 

\---

Anthony parks in the street.

 

\--

Aubrey's the first one out of the car.

 

-

"Auntie!" A little boy yells happily.

 

-

Aubrey drops to her knees in the yard.

 

-

The little boy runs into Aubrey's arms.

 

\--

"Hi my love." Aubrey kisses the little boy's head.

 

"I wove you." The little boy giggles.

 

\--

"Auntie's here!" An older boy yells.

 

-

Aubrey giggles, as another boy tackles her.

 

-

"Hi lovey." Aubrey laughs.

 

"I love you! I love you!" The older boy yells.

 

"I love you too." Aubrey smiles.

 

\---

"I thought Chris-?"

 

"Chris and Aubrey don't have a great relationship with-"

 

\--

"Hey you're here!" A woman says, as she walks out of her house.

 

"Apple! Good to see you!" Anthony smiles.

 

"Apple?" Sebastian makes a face.

 

-

An older woman with medium length brown hair, blue eyes, and slightly pudgy build walks up to Anthony.

 

-

"How have you been? Who is this?" Apple hugs Anthony, and then she sees Sebastian.

 

"Hi I'm-"

 

"Mom that's Bucky. Of course Auntie would bring him." Apple's oldest states.

 

"Right." Apple laughs.

 

"You know Marvel?" Sebastian asks impressed.

 

"Aubrey raises her nephew's right." Anthony smiles.

 

"Do you know Spider-Man?" The little boy asks.

 

-

Aubrey laughs at Anthony's reaction.

 

-

"Let's go inside." Aubrey says, to the boys.


	76. Spicy

With Anthony gone, Ashley goes back into her bedroom.

 

\----

"Who was here?" Chris asks, as he towels his hair.

 

"Did you use my shower?" Ashley asks confused.

 

"I hope you don't mind." Chris shrugs.

 

"No, guess not." Ashley shrugs.

 

\---

"Anyway..." Chris smiles.

 

"Anthony was here." Ashley sighs.

 

"He knows-?"

 

"Chris they all know." Ashley rolls her eyes.

 

"Oh..." Chris rubs his neck.

 

"That's why Aubrey wasn't here, in case you missed that." Ashley makes a face. "Your sister is really pissed at me and you, Sebastian hates you, and Anthony he's... Anthony."

 

"I caused you guys to fight?" Chris asks.

 

"Basically." Ashley nods.

 

\--

"How exactly do I fix this?" Chris asks.

 

"I don't think you can at this point. I slept with the enemy, and Aubrey hates your guts." Ashley shrugs.

 

"Well it'll take a week then. Maybe I can talk to Aubrey after that." Chris shrugs.

 

"Aubrey isn't going to avoid me for a week. Her kids are still in my house." Ashley giggles a little.

 

"She'd come get them." Chris points out.

 

\---

"Sorry, what?" Ashley shakes her head.

 

"Did you get distracted?" Chris smiles.

 

"Your chest... Water... Eer abs..." Ashley blushes.

 

"Do you want to dry me off?" Chris smirks.

 

"I'd like to give you another reason to shower." Ashley admits.

 

"Oh yeah?" Chris chuckles, as he walks over to Ashley.

 

"Oh you're naked!" Ashley giggles.

 

"You liken' the angle of the dangle?" Chris asks.

 

"I can't believe you just said that." Ashley rolls her eyes.

 

-

Chris chuckles as he cups Ashley's face.

 

\---

Ashley makes the first move, and she kisses Chris roughly.

 

-

Chris walks backwards to the bed, he returns Ashley's kiss, and he brings Ashley with him to the bed.

 

-

Ashley giggles as she falls on top of Chris.

 

-

Chris smiles up at Ashley, when the kids is broken.

 

\--

"God you're so hot." Ashley sighs, as she kisses Chris again.

 

-

Chris grabs the hem of Ashley's shirt, he pulls the shirt up her body, and Ashley pulls away allowing the shirt to come off.

 

\--

Chris tosses the shirt aside.

 

-

Ashley captures Chris' lips in a kiss. She licks his bottom lip.

 

-

Chris smiles into the kiss. He opens his mouth, allowing Ashley to slide her tongue over his.

 

\--

Chris moans as his hands, travel up Ashley's body.

 

-

Ashley's right hand travels down Chris' body.

 

-

Chris' abs twitch under Ashley's soft touch.

 

-

Ashley's hand travels down to Chris' member. Her fingers gently touch the tender skin, she slowly wraps her finger around it, and she starts to stroke his member.

 

-

Chris turns his head away, as his breath catches in his throat.

 

-

Ashley giggles, and she starts kissing Chris' neck.

 

-

"Ashley..." Chris groans.

 

-

Ashley gently nibbles on Chris neck. She continues to stroke Chris.

 

-

Chris left hand cups Ashley's breast. He gently massages it.

 

-

Ashley starts stroking Chris faster.

 

-

Chris groans in response.

 

-

"Does that feel good?" Ashley asks.

 

"Oh god, you always feel good." Chris moans.

 

"Are you going to cum for me?" Ashley asks, biting her lip.

 

"I'm close." Chris nods closing his eyes.

 

"Cum for me." Ashley whispers in Chris' ear.

 

-

Chris pushes his head back into the pillows, his member twitches in Ashley's hand, and he lets out a throated moan.

 

-

Ashley strokes Chris a little faster, getting him to cum, and then see slowly strokes him through his orgasm.

 

-

"God..." Chris chuckles.

 

"You're welcome." Ashley kisses Chris' cheek.

 

-

Chris chuckles.


	77. Bling

"Okay guys where are we going?" Aubrey asks, as the kids drag her into the house.

 

"Couch! Couch!" The oldest boy shouts.

 

"Okay! Okay!" Aubrey giggles.

 

-

Aubrey tries to avoid tripping over her nephews.

 

\---

"Those kids are so damn cute!" Anthony chuckles.

 

"All three of them are cute." Sebastian smiles.

 

"Oh?" Anthony playfully nudges Sebastian.

 

-

Sebastian blushes as he clears his throat.

 

-

"They love their Auntie." Apple giggles.

 

\---

Aubrey squeezes between both of her nephews on the couch.

 

-

"Oh by the way Sebastian. This is Stellon and this is Sterling." Aubrey introduces both of her nephews.

 

"Hi." Stellon, the oldest boy waves.

 

"Hi..." Sterling, the youngest giggles.

 

"Hi." Sebastian smiles.

 

\---

"So what's up?" Aubrey asks both the boys.

 

"Oh! The newest movie _Civil War_ , looks so cool!" Stellon shouts excitedly.

 

"You think so?" Aubrey giggles.

 

\--

Anthony elbows Sebastian with a smile.

 

\--

"Yeah! Have you seen Bucky?" Stellon smiles.

 

"Oh I know!" Aubrey blushes.

 

"HE'S SO MUSCULAR IT’S INSANE!" Stellon says in a deep voice.

 

-

Aubrey laughs.

 

\--

Sebastian chuckles.

 

\--

"Bucky's a bad guy." Sterling smiles.

 

"Take that back! Rude!" Aubrey gasps.

 

\--

Anthony snorts.

 

\--

"He is!" Sterling giggles.

 

"I mean he used to be." Stellon shrugs.

 

"He's a victim! He's not a bad guy!" Aubrey argues.

 

\--

Sebastian smiles.

 

\--

"Is it because of his metal arm?" Aubrey asks.

 

"Yeah..." Sterling nods.

 

"But his arm is so cool!" Stellon gasps.

 

"Isn't it?" Aubrey agrees. "Except for Bucky it's something he's not proud of. I think because of the red star... And well you know."

 

\---

"Is this how it always is?" Sebastian asks, whispering to Anthony.

 

"It is." Anthony smiles.

 

-

Sebastian blushes.

 

\---

"But he did kill people." Stellon shrugs.

 

"It wasn't like he had a choice! He tried fighting back for twenty years!" Aubrey raises her voice.

 

"Okay, but what about Falcon?" Anthony scoffs.

 

"He's so cool! He gets this awesome set of wings! He can just throw Bucky off a building!" Stellon smiles.

 

"Hey!" Aubrey snaps.

 

"Sorry Auntie." Stellon giggles.

 

"Spider-Man is cool though." Sterling bashfully smiles.

 

"We don't talk-"

 

"Hang on now!" Aubrey interrupts.

 

-

Anthony crosses his arms.

 

-

"Which Spider-Man?" Aubrey asks Sterling.

 

"Um..." Sterling smiles.

 

"Penis Parker or my Spider-Man?" Aubrey asks.

 

"You Spider-Man." Sterling pokes Aubrey's nose.

 

"Thought so." Aubrey giggles.

 

"Fine." Anthony sighs.

 

-

Sebastian chuckles.

 

\---

"Oh Auntie show us that video again!" Stellon playfully pushes Aubrey.

 

"Which video?" Aubrey asks.

 

"The _Marvel_ one!" Stellon laughs.

 

"Okay really? There's-"

 

"Bling!" Sterling sings.

 

"Huh?" Aubrey looks at Sterling confused.

 

"Bling." Sterling sings again.

 

-

Aubrey looks at Stellon.

 

-

"Bling." Sterling giggles.

 

"Are you singing _Boys_?" Aubrey asks.

 

"Yeah." Sterling nods. "Bling."

 

"Boys." Aubrey sings.

 

"Bling!" Stellon giggles.

 

"Boys." Aubrey sings.

 

"Bling!" Sterling laughs.

 

"I'm just thinkin' 'bout... Boys." Aubrey laughs.

 

"Bling!" Sterling and Stellon sings.

 

-

Aubrey and the boys laugh at themselves.

 

\--

Sebastian bites his lip.

 

-

"I know that look." Anthony teases.

 

"Wh-?" Sebastian shrugs.

 

-

Anthony chuckles.


	78. Cock Block

"Okay I need to seriously get dressed." Ashley says, as she snuggles Chris.

 

"Aw do you have to?" Chris scrunches up his nose.

 

"God you're so adorable." Ashley whispers.

 

-

Chris chuckles.

 

-

"Scrunch your face up again." Ashley giggles.

 

-

Chris scrunches up his nose.

 

-

"God!" Ashley growls.

 

-

Chris laughs.

 

-

"Why are you so cute?" Ashley asks, as she kisses Chris.

 

"Mm! If you- keep- we'll never- get- dressed." Chris says between kisses.

 

"Plans can always be changed." Ashley smiles.

 

"Oh can they now?" Chris chuckles.

 

"Yeah..." Ashley bites her lip.

 

-

Chris smiles as he kisses Ashley.

 

-

Ashley happily returns the kiss.

 

\--

A cellphone starts ringing.

 

-

"Let it go." Ashley whispers.

 

-

Chris chuckles.

 

\--

The phone keeps ringing.

 

-

"Fuck! That's me!" Ashley jumps out of bed.

 

-

Chris sits up confused.

 

-

Ashley searches for her jeans from the day before.

 

\--

The phone keeps ringing.

 

-

"Ha!" Ashley finds her jeans.

 

\--

The phone is on its last ring.

 

-

"Ashley what are you-?"

 

"Hello?" Ashley answers her phone.

 

-

The other person hangs up.

 

\--

"Shit!" Ashley snaps.

 

"Language." Chris smiles.

 

-

Ashley checks caller ID.

 

-

"Who called?" Chris asks.

 

"Anthony called." Ashley furrows her brow.

 

"Why would he call?" Chris asks.

 

"I don't know, I'm going to call him back." Ashley says, as she puts the phone up to her ear.

 

-

The phone rings.

 

\--

Ashley taps her fingers.

 

-

Chris lies back down, to stare at the ceiling.

 

\--

The phone continues ringing.

 

-

"Come on Anthony." Ashley shakes her head.

 

-

The phone rings again.

 

\--

"This-"

 

"Well... Well... Well..." Anthony answers.

 

"About time! What did you want?" Ashley sighs.

 

"We're you about to have sex?" Anthony asks.

 

"I mean, we were making out." Ashley shrugs.

 

"Thought so." Anthony chuckles.

 

"Did you only call to-?"

 

"Love you beautiful!" Anthony hangs up.

 

"SON OF A BITCH!" Ashley shouts.

 

-

Chris sits up alarmed.

 

-

"What? What happened?" Chris asks, with his heart racing.

 

"He hung up on me!" Ashley shouts.

 

"Oh." Chris sighs.

 

"Also he only called, to keep us from having sex." Ashley rolls her eyes.

 

"Jerk." Chris chuckles.

 

"That's Anthony for you." Ashley giggles.


	79. Big sister knows

"Oh Auntie you need to see my room! I talked mom into buying me Marvel stuff!" Stellon says excitedly.

 

"Okay! I'm game." Aubrey giggles.

 

"Come on Uncle Anthony." Sterling says, as he gets up.

 

-

Anthony smiles as Sterling takes his hand. Then he drags him down the hall.

 

-

Stellon jumps over the couch, and he chases after them.

 

-

"Hey wait for me!" Aubrey laughs, as she gets up to follow them.

 

\--

"Hey uh Aubrey." Sebastian grabs her wrist.

 

"Yeah?" Aubrey smiles at Sebastian.

 

"Never mind." Sebastian shrugs, letting go of Aubrey's wrist.

 

"Cool." Aubrey shrugs, and then she goes into Stellon's bedroom.

 

"Shit..." Sebastian mumbles.

 

\--

"You should be more aggressive." Apple giggles.

 

"Huh?" Sebastian turns around confused.

 

"If you want to kiss my sister. Just go ahead and kiss her." Apple shrugs.

 

"Wouldn't she punch me or something?" Sebastian nervously laughs.

 

"Probably. But you should try anyway." Apple suggests.

 

"I'm not really sure she-"

 

"She brought you around my kids. That says a lot right there." Apple raises her eyebrows.

 

"Well Chris kind of hates me right now. He and Aubrey are sort of fighting." Sebastian nervously rubs the back of his neck.

 

"That's what happens with siblings. Especially in this family. But don't let that stop you." Apple shakes her head.

 

"Okay." Sebastian nods.

 

"Stellon's room is at the end of the hall." Apple smiles.

 

"Uh thanks." Sebastian nods.


	80. Teasing Aubrey and Sebastian

In the bedroom Stellon shows off his new Marvel posters.

 

\----

"Oh my God you have Bucky!" Aubrey gasps, with a giggle.

 

"I don't see me anywhere!" Anthony pouts.

 

"Here! Right here!" Sterling points to Stellon's bookshelf.

 

"I'm an action figure!" Anthony fist bumps.

 

-

Aubrey laughs.

 

-

"I have Captain America too, as a poster!" Stellon smiles.

 

"You got Wanda too! I love you so much." Aubrey hugs Stellon.

 

"You're squishing me." Stellon fake chocks.

 

-

Aubrey laughs as she playfully pushes Stellon.

 

\--

"Aubrey." A voice says.

 

-

Aubrey turns around, to see Sebastian in the hall.

 

-

"What's up?" Aubrey asks.

 

"Can I talk to you?" Sebastian nervously smiles.

 

"Sure." Aubrey nods, as she steps into the hall.

 

-

Sebastian sighs.

 

\---

"You wanted to talk?" Aubrey giggles.

 

"Not really." Sebastian laughs.

 

"You're really cute." Aubrey smiles.

 

-

Sebastian gently cups Aubrey's face, he steps closer to her, and he sweetly kisses her.

 

-

Aubrey returns the kiss.

 

-

"Awww..." Sterling giggles.

 

"Get a room." Anthony yells.

 

"Ooh! Auntie kissed Bucky!" Stellon teases.

 

-

Aubrey pulls away laughing, with a blush.

 

-

Sebastian blushes as he smiles.

 

-

"Don't judge me!" Aubrey jokingly snaps.

 

"Auntie and Bucky-"

 

"No!" Aubrey stops Sterling.

 

"Sittin' in a tree-"

 

"What did I say?" Aubrey widens her eyes at Stellon.

 

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Anthony sings.

 

"I hate you guys." Aubrey crosses her arms.

 

-

Anthony and the boys laugh.


	81. Differing worlds

"Okay I seriously need to get going." Ashley says, as she put on a change of clothes.

 

"Yeah I've got somewhere to be too." Chris chuckles, as he gets dressed.

 

\--

"This might sound super awkward... But should I, plan on you coming back tonight?" Ashley asks, tying up her hair.

 

"Uh that's a good question." Chris sighs.

 

"I mean I'm not saying, I think we're an item or something. You're my best friend's brother-"

 

"That you've been crushing on, for years." Chris smiles.

 

"Right, and now we've been having sex." Ashley nods.

 

"Honestly I've been wanting, to ask you out." Chris confesses.

 

"You-you have?" Ashley asks confused.

 

"Yeah. Right now, probably wouldn't be appropriate." Chris cringes.

 

"Yeah. Aubrey hates us both." Ashley sighs sadly.

 

\---

"What are you doing today?" Chris asks.

 

"I was just going to run errands." Ashley shrugs.

 

"Why don't you come with me instead?" Chris suggests.

 

"What are you doing?" Ashley asks.

 

"I owe someone, a lot. I want to try and make it up to them." Chris sighs, clicking his tongue.

 

"Okay." Ashley nods.

 

\----

"Auntie look at this book I got!" Sterling shouts.

 

"A new book? Cool!" Aubrey smiles, as she sits on Stellon's bed.

 

"It's _Paw Patrol_." Sterling smiles, as he cuddles up to Aubrey.

 

"Oh your favorite!" Aubrey tickles Sterling.

 

-

Sterling giggles as he squirms.

 

-

"Do you have any other books?" Aubrey asks.

 

"Uh no." Sterling shakes his head.

 

"Uh no?" Aubrey mocks.

 

"Would you get me books?" Sterling asks.

 

"Of course I would!" Aubrey nods.

 

"Thank you Auntie." Sterling hugs Aubrey.

 

"Anything for you my love." Aubrey hugs Sterling.

 

\--

While Aubrey and Sterling sit on the bed. Stellon, Anthony, and Sebastian are talking on the floor.

 

\---

"How long have you known my Auntie?" Stellon asks Sebastian.

 

"Oh snap." Anthony chuckles.

 

"Uh a few days..." Sebastian nervously answers. "Maybe a week."

 

"Do you like my Auntie?" Stellon asks.

 

"She's very sweet and-"

 

"Seb." Anthony stares at Sebastian.

 

-

Stellon waits for an answer.

 

-

"I-I-I..." Sebastian blushes. "Uh..."

 

"That's a yes." Anthony teases.

 

-

Sebastian chuckles.

 

-

"My Auntie's always liked you." Stellon smiles.

 

"She-she has?" Sebastian asks, looking at Anthony.

 

-

Anthony nods.

 

-

"You better not hurt my Auntie." Stellon warns.

 

"I won't." Sebastian nods.

 

-

Stellon narrows his eyes.

 

-

"I won't." Sebastian promises.


	82. "Civil War"

With her boys kept busy, Apple checks on the baby.

 

\----

Apple walks into her bedroom. She's met with subtle fussing noises.

 

\---

"Hey baby, are you awake?" Apple smiles, as she stands over the crib.

 

-

The baby looks around for Apple's voice.

 

-

"Hey. Are you looking for me?" Apple giggles, as she picks the baby up.

 

\--

The baby smiles.

 

-

"Are you smiling?" Apple smiles.

 

-

The baby coos in response.

 

-

"Oh?" Apple says, as she walks out of the bedroom.

 

\---

The doorbell rings, while Apple walks through the living room. She makes her way to the door, to answer it.

 

\--

The doorbell rings again.

 

-

"Hang on." Apple rolls her eyes.

 

-

Apple opens the door.

 

\--

"Oh." Apple takes a step back. "I never expected, you to show up here."

 

"Nice to see you too sis." Chris smiles.

 

"What do you want?" Apple asks.

 

"Is Aubrey here?" Chris asks.

 

"You know she is." Apple shrugs.

 

"Can we come in?" Chris makes a face.

 

"You fight in front of the kids, and I'm kicking you out." Apple warns, as she steps aside.

 

"Thanks." Chris sighs, as he and Ashley step inside.

 

\---

"Mom! Mom! Who's-?" Stellon stops in the hall.

 

-

Sterling and Anthony catch up to Stellon. They both stare at Chris and Ashley.

 

-

Aubrey and Sebastian are giggling, as they come around the corner.

 

\--

Aubrey's face turns pale.

 

-

Sebastian tenses.

 

\--

"Hey you guys." Chris waves.

 

"Hi." Ashley smiles.

 

"What are you doing here?" Anthony asks.

 

"I wanted to see my nephews." Chris shrugs.

 

-

Anthony looks over his shoulder at Aubrey.

 

-

"Maybe we should go." Aubrey looks at Sebastian.

 

-

Sebastian nods, as he grabs Aubrey's hand.

 

-

"No Auntie don't go!" Stellon begs.

 

-

Aubrey sighs heavily.

 

-

"Stay a little longer!" Stellon puppy eyes.

 

"For you I will." Aubrey nods.

 

"Yes!" Stellon smiles.

 

-

Sebastian squeezes Aubrey's hand.

 

\--

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Ashley suggests, trying to break the tension.

 

"I call _Civil War_!" Stellon yells.

 

"Yeah _Civil War_!" Sterling agrees.

 

" _Civil War_ it is." Anthony nods.

 

"Yes! I'll go get it!" Stellon says, as he runs out of the room.

 

"I'd say we're almost having our own _Civil War_." Aubrey mumbles.

 

-

Sebastian smiles slightly.

 

\---

"Aubrey I'm-"

 

"Respectfully Chris, I don't wish to speak to you. In return, I don't want you speaking to me either." Aubrey raises her hand.

 

"Fair enough." Chris nods.

 

-

Aubrey looks at Ashley.

 

-

' _I'm sorry_.' Ashley mouths.

 

-

Aubrey rolls her eyes.


	83. Movie time

"Got the movie!" Stellon yells, as he runs to the living room.

 

-

Sterling follows, yelling "yeet" while he runs.

 

-

Aubrey laughs into Sebastian's shoulder.

 

-

Sebastian chuckles at Aubrey.

 

-

"Those guys are so cute." Ashley giggles.

 

-

Chris smiles.

 

-

"Come on movie time!" Anthony says, as he claps his hands.

 

-

Sebastian drags Aubrey to the living room.

 

-

Ashley, Anthony, and Chris follow them.

 

\----

Stellon puts the DVD in the DVD player. As the adults make it into the living room.

 

-

"Auntie sit with me!" Sterling smiles.

 

"Okay." Aubrey smiles.

 

-

Aubrey sits on the couch, and Sterling climbs onto her lap.

 

-

Sebastian covers them in a blanket.

 

-

"I want to sit by Bucky!" Stellon calls.

 

Sebastian sits next to Aubrey.

 

-

Stellon sits on the other side of Sebastian. Putting Sebastian in the middle of him and Aubrey.

 

-

Anthony sits in the love seat, to the right of Aubrey.

 

-

Chris sits on the floor, while Ashley sits in the other love seat.

 

\--

Stellon hits play on the remote.

 

-

Aubrey tenses, having Ashley and Chris there. She tries to fight the urge, to bitch at them both.

 

-

Sebastian holds Aubrey's hand.

 

-

Aubrey looks at Sebastian confused.

 

-

"You're okay." Sebastian whispers.

 

-

Aubrey nods.

 

-

"You have me." Sebastian smiles, squeezing Aubrey's hand.

 

-

Aubrey smiles a little.

 

\---

"This is my Auntie's favorite movie. She watches this for weeks!" Stellon giggles.

 

"Stop telling secrets about me!" Aubrey says wide eyed.

 

-

Anthony and Ashley laugh.

 

-

"She has a big crush on you!" Stellon smiles at Sebastian.

 

"Kill me." Aubrey groans.

 

-

Sebastian chuckles with a blush.

 

-

"We love you Auntie." Sterling giggles.

 

"I love you too. But stop telling secrets!" Aubrey laughs embarrassed.

 

"Kids." Sebastian chuckles.

 

"You have no idea!" Aubrey snorts.

 

-

Sebastian laughs.

 

\---

"Auntie likes Bucky muscular." Stellon whispers.

 

"I DON'T HAVE A PREFERENCE THANK YOU!" Aubrey corrects.

 

-

Sebastian's blush deepens.

 

-

"I fell hard for _1940's Bucky_ okay. When he's trying to hit on Peggy. But she's more interested in Steve." Aubrey giggles.

 

"That uniform got you girl!" Anthony teases.

 

-

Sebastian smiles.

 

-

"But I didn't realize the crush. Until “ _The Winter Soldier_ ”, and I'm crying because he's in pain." Aubrey huffs annoyed.

 

-

Ashley laughs at Aubrey's annoyance with herself.

 

-

"And “ _Civil War ”_ Bucky?" Stellon giggles.

 

"He's so muscular..." Aubrey blushes. "Anyway..."

 

-

Sebastian bites his lip.

 

-

"You're silly Auntie." Sterling teases.

 

"Thanks. I know." Aubrey states.

 

-

Chris laughs.

 

-

"Anyway. Movie! Watch the movie!" Aubrey tries getting the attention off of her.

 

-

Anthony chuckles.

 

-

Sterling, Stellon, Ashley, Chris, and Anthony all watch the movie.

 

\--

"I'm so embarrassed." Aubrey whispers, realizing Sebastian's still looking at her.

 

-

Sebastian chuckles, and he kisses Aubrey's cheek.


	84. Friends fighting

After the movie, the boys have fallen asleep on Aubrey and Sebastian.

 

\----

"I think we should put them in bed." Aubrey smiles at her sleeping nephews.

 

"I think that'd be more comfortable than us." Sebastian nods.

 

-

Aubrey carefully gets up with Sterling in her arms.

 

-

While Sebastian tries to maneuver, with Stellon in his arms.

 

-

Aubrey laughs, as she helps Sebastian up.

 

-

"Thanks." Sebastian says embarrassed.

 

-

Aubrey and Sebastian carry the boys to their room.

 

\----

"Do you think she'll talk to us?" Ashley asks Anthony.

 

"You could try. But obviously she still hates you both." Anthony shrugs.

 

"I hate having my best friend mad at me." Ashley frowns.

 

"Well you literally, slept with the enemy." Anthony shrugs.

 

-

Ashley looks down.

 

\---

"Okay the boys are asleep. Everyone outside." Aubrey says, as Sebastian follows her out back.

 

"I'm not cleaning up any blood! Or burying any bodies!" Apple shouts.

 

-

Aubrey and Anthony laugh.

 

\----

Outside in the backyard, Aubrey and Sebastian face Ashley and Chris.

 

\---

"So..." Aubrey shrugs.

 

-

Sebastian clears his throat.

 

-

"Aubrey I'm so-"

 

"No. No, I'm sorry speeches." Aubrey holds up her hand.

 

-

Anthony rolls his eyes.

 

-

Ashley looks down.

 

-

"You can go to hell, for sleeping with Chris. I'm really pissed, you couldn't control your hormones." Aubrey says honestly.

 

-

Anthony shakes his head.

 

-

"Fair enough." Ashley nods.

 

"Don't end your friendship because of-"

 

"You! YOU! Will never speak to me!" Aubrey points at Chris. "You treated me like crap! I'm ashamed to be your sister!"

 

"Okay that's a little too far." Chris scoffs.

 

"Is it though? I had to wear layers, around Sebastian. You 1970's prude!" Aubrey snaps.

 

-

Sebastian touches Aubrey's arm.

 

-

Chris sighs.

 

-

"I may be pissed at Ashley, and I'm not currently living with her. But I'm not ending our friendship, over some dick." Aubrey raises her voice. "But I have every right to be pissed off!"

 

"That's right. She can be pissed." Anthony agrees.

 

-

Sebastian smiles at Anthony's support.

 

\--

"When are you coming back?" Ashley asks.

 

"Right now? Never." Aubrey shrugs.

 

"Where else could you go?" Chris asks, making a face.

 

"She can stay with me." Sebastian shrugs.

 

-

Aubrey blushes.

 

-

"She's always welcome, to stay with me." Anthony crosses his arms.

 

\--

"Aubrey I miss you." Ashley frowns.

 

-

Aubrey shrugs.

 

-

"I still love you, and you'll always be my best friend." Ashley sighs heavily.

 

"I know." Aubrey nods.

 

"Aubrey..." Ashley frowns.

 

"I love you too. But I need this time, away from both of you. Please..." Aubrey sighs.

 

"Okay." Ashley says sadly.

 

\----

"Did we settle our demons?" Anthony asks.

 

"Doubtful." Aubrey shrugs.

 

"I don't know." Ashley shakes her head.

 

-

Chris sighs.

 

-

"Okay let's go back inside, and pretend we're fine." Anthony suggests.

 

-

Chris and Ashley go inside.

 

-

Anthony looks at Aubrey and Sebastian.

 

-

"I need a second." Aubrey sighs.

 

-

Anthony nods as he goes inside.

 

\---

Aubrey turns to Sebastian, she wraps her arms around him, and she starts crying.

 

-

Sebastian holds Aubrey tight, to try and comfort her.

 

\----

Inside the house.

 

\--

Ashley goes into the bathroom to cry.


End file.
